


【授权翻译】New Year （新年l詹莉长篇）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 1977年新年，詹姆和莉莉第一次接吻，十二点的钟声响起后，他们的关系将会走向何方。这是我最喜欢的詹莉文之一，五星推荐，原著向校园恋爱的巅峰。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, 詹莉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. New Year Eve's kiss

「1976年12月31日，8点05分，夜」  
细碎的冰凌击打在窗户上，声声入耳，莉莉·伊万斯躺在寝室里，禁不住瑟缩了一下。格兰芬多塔楼外的凛冽寒风似已盘桓多日，腊月的酷寒仿佛已然砭人肌骨。壁炉里的火光星星闪闪，尽管无法纾解室内潜滋暗长的寒气，但的确帮她燃起了些许对节日的兴趣。她紧了紧身上的绒被，爬下床，去看看窗户是不是已经关严实了——一定是哪里漏风了罢，否则室内怎么可能这么冷呢？然而，窗前的帷帘纹丝不动，整个窗台上甚至没有一丝气流。莉莉将窗帘拢在一侧，凝视着窗外的风飞雪啸，凝视着席席雪片压入灰色的城墙。  
她热爱这里。霍格沃兹。她不愿去想，自己的离开已是计日可待——六年的岁月倏然而逝。尽管她不愿、更不爱去想这一切，她却始终无法释怀。明年。七年级。梅林啊！那是她在这里的最后一年了！仅仅想来，就让她一阵心痛。她爱这里，她爱这里的一草一木，河流湖泊，尤其爱这座城堡。如今，目之所及，冬雪覆盖了整个天地，更将霍格沃兹装点成了一座童话镇。  
当她收到霍格沃茨的来信时，她的梦里就是这样的场景。她想，那是世界将一本童话拱手送到了她的面前。她当时并不知道，接下来她会为此付出多少代价，然而她还是窃喜的，庆幸自己并不知道今后的一切——这份后知后觉，让十一岁的自己因为拥有魔法而那么、那么的开心。  
因为她拥有魔力，她才能在跨年夜，坐在这座美丽、奇妙而又魔幻的城堡之中，看着世外春去秋来，四季更替。  
也是因为她拥有魔力，她才无法在跨年夜，无法在圣诞节假期回到家里，参加她姐姐在今夜举行的订婚典礼。  
是啊。没有两全其美。诚不我欺。  
「1976年12月31日，10点15分，夜」  
两个小时后，风雪渐息，寒夜渐寂。莉莉也放弃了和寝室里的严寒继续斗争。她已经转移了阵地，卷着她的羽绒被来到了格兰芬多公共休息室，在火炉旁的长沙发上驻扎。她迫使自己凝神于手里的麻瓜小说，然而迈克尔·克莱顿①笔下天马行空的火车劫案都不能让她沉浸其中。她的思绪不由自主的、再次飘向了她的家里——她禁不住去想，会有人注意到她在Tuney的订婚典礼上缺席么？会有亲戚询问此间缘由么？她的父母会不会想她呢？还有，Tuney会不会因为她，自己唯一的妹妹的缺席，感到一点点、哪怕是一点点难过呢？  
五年半都过去了，她也该学会分辨什么是一厢情愿了。虚妄有如毒药，它令你燃起期待，然后毫不留情的撕开幻想，让你的内心更加支离。  
突然，公共休息室的床边响起了笃笃的轻敲声。她猛的一惊，手里的书没拿稳掉了下来，书脊砸在火炉前的地摊上，发出沉闷的声响，纸页翻飞。壁炉的火光在窗前幻化出的诡异的倒影，她在找到平衡之前，情不自禁的发出了一声低低的惊叫——  
“梅林啊”，她想，“你如果再拿鬼故事吓唬自己，别人都要把跨年夜当成万圣节了！……不过讲真……这些跳跃的火光真有些吓人……”  
莉莉走向窗户，暗想去检查一下是不是自己的想象力脱缰了，然而她却惊讶地发现，一只小小的棕色猫头鹰栖落在窗檐，正躲避着凄厉的寒风。她打开窗户，小小的猫头鹰裹挟着凛冬的寒气飞了进来，她立马关上窗户，尽快将寒意隔断。那可怜的小家伙停在靠近火炉的扶手椅上，冻得有些瑟瑟发抖，忽闪着翅膀。待莉莉走近它的时候，它伸出了自己的脚爪，可怜巴巴地瞧着她。  
她忍不住笑了。“谢谢你”，她边取下便笺边说，“如果你的主人并不是马上需要你，你可以留在这里。”  
她确信，这只小小的猫头鹰真的是松了一口气。它理了理自己的羽毛，开始打盹，看起来对于它的栖所万分满意。莉莉看了眼她手里的纸卷，上面正写着她的名字，她立马展开这封信开始读起来：  
亲爱的，新年快乐！  
你爸爸和我只是想在这封信里送上我们的新年祝福，因为这次我们没有和你一起跨年。我们希望你能有一个美好的夜晚。我想，你可能还在和朋友一起狂欢，明天才能读到这封信，但是我们想让你知道，我们在想你，我们很想念你。  
你不在家，今年的圣诞节都过的不如往年。Tuney也想你，虽然她绝不会承认。  
我想，你一定纳闷这只猫头鹰从哪来的吧？麦金农夫人向我们送来了她的新年致意（是不是非常贴心？在你介绍我们认识之后，我们两家一直保持联系）。而且她说，如果我们需要使用这只猫头鹰，可以尽管使用。  
就这些，亲爱的。我们爱你，也想念你。尽快回信！  
妈妈&爸爸

她的眼眶中蓄满了泪水，但却强忍住不让它们落下。她跌坐在沙发里，信纸从她手中滑落，飘零到地板上。她曾经下定决心，绝不因为这些事情哭泣，她再也不会哭了。她将脸庞埋进自己的手掌，细数着自己的呼吸，让错落的心跳慢慢平复。可突然之间，太阳穴却又开始隐痛。  
“伊万斯？”  
在她身后，她听到一个声音从男生宿舍的台阶上传来。那声音很轻、很低，还带着一点惊异，似乎此时此刻在这里发现她是一件多么奇怪的事情一样。她尽快调节好自己的神情，从手掌中抬起头来，向后倚靠在沙发上——  
“波特。我以为所有人都去赫奇帕奇休息室参加跨年party了。”  
“我也这样以为。”声音渐近，他在她身旁坐下。她感到房间内的气息也随着他的靠近改变了，还有他腿边轻柔的碰触。  
“我不太在状态。如果我愿意，party肯定会在我们这里举办。你是不是也想过为什么我们没有举办一个party？”  
她睁开一只眼睛，斜瞟向他。他也和她一模一样，倚靠在沙发上，闭着眼睛，眉宇间尽是惬意。他的眼镜架在他的眉间，像往常一样，略微歪斜，他的乌黑头发也一如往常，凌乱依旧。他的侧影很好看。棱角分明，却不显凌厉，有一种独有的平和。真是有趣。而且他……停！！天啦，她正在花痴詹姆·波特的脸！她再次闭上眼睛，努力假装这一切从未发生过，脱口说出她迟到已久的回答：“我从没想过这个问题。我其实并没有意识到，在格兰芬多休息室的party其实是由某些人组织的。我潜意识的以为，是大家自发举办的。”  
“不是”，他的音调听起来有些消沉，有些超然世外的意味，“是我们组织的。至于我们，我是指掠夺者。但是今年我不太有情绪参加party，所以其他人出去找乐子了，我呢，就一个人在这扮我的‘斯克鲁奇’②。不过，现在看来我也并不是一个人。”（斯科鲁奇专指生性吝啬、不关心别人的人，译者注）  
他最后一句话明显比他其他的话语更轻柔，语调也带了丝不同的情绪。莉莉再次睁开了眼睛，向他再次投去一瞥。他一瞬不瞬，甚至每块肌肉都没有移动一丝一毫。他的面容仍然隐没在那平静的外表之下，整个身形慵懒随意，却散发出一种迷人的气场。  
“为什么不呢？”她不假思索就问了出来。而他已然转脸向她，眉间轻蹙。  
“我不是很明白你的问题？”他冲她轻轻的扬了下眉毛，她才意识到，自己根本没有提出一个清楚的问题。都怪他在身边影响了她，她才这样语无伦次。想到这一点，她的脸不禁一阵发烫。  
“啊，对不起！我的意思是，为什么你没有情绪参加party呢？你一向热衷这些，不是么？”  
“是的，我一向喜欢好玩的party。没错。但是……”他屏住话语，长舒了一口气，“我的父母病了。他们都还在圣芒戈，这就是为什么我假期还待在这里。我想……我只是目前不太想庆祝什么的。”  
他的面庞上依旧是原本平静自若的表情，但是她们距离这样近，她能感受到，这只是一种伪装，而不是真正的平静。沉静的假象之下，不可言说的痛苦和担忧正在躁动。  
“对不起。我不该窥探你的隐私。”她轻轻开口，她感觉自己需要向他表示自己的同情，然而除了这用温柔的语调来抚慰之外，她也无能为力。  
“你没有。如果让你知道这些会让我有任何不适的话，我不会回答的。”他给了她一丝微笑，这使她如释重负，至少这一丝笑意是发自内心的。同时，她感觉她自己也轻轻勾起了嘴角。  
“你呢？”他就这么顺其自然的问了出来，却让她猛然一惊。  
“什么？”她听到她语调中的慌乱无处可藏——从什么时候开始，詹姆·波特能让她心慌意乱了？  
“在假期期间，你通常并不待在霍格沃茨。我只是在纳闷，为什么你今年如此。”  
“你在跟踪我呀？波特。”  
“想太多了，伊万斯。你如果不按规矩来，那就不是你了。从一年级开始你就一直那样，突然破例，不能让人不好奇啊。”他稍稍偏了一下头，看向她的眼睛，明亮的浅褐色眸子宛如流金，倒映在她眼中的一泓碧水里，“但是你如果不愿告诉我原因的话，也没有关系。”  
苦涩的滋味卷土重来。不知怎么了，莉莉无法自抑的将一切倾吐出来，包括每一个微小的心伤和细碎的痛苦。佩妮的订婚典礼，她们之间的裂痕，还有弗农对她魔法的敌视。她的身份并不适合出席家族活动，她留在学校，只是因为她的家并不欢迎她。  
詹姆带着关切，耐心的聆听着这一切。当她谈到她的姐姐对于巫师的看法的时候，尽管他忍住没有发声，愤怒却在他的眼睛中流露出来。当她将自己深埋在内心和自尊上的伤口揭开，当她将所有一切坦白之后，她突然感觉自己的内心被不安和不确定紧紧攫住了。通常来讲，詹姆·波特不是她倾诉的首选对象，她可能刚刚将太多的软肋暴露在他面前，这可能会使她过的更糟。然而她转念一想，是他先将一些私人的事情说出口的，而且，他这一学期也不像曾经那样令人生厌了。她尽力捺住内心的不安，静静的等待着他的回应，然而当他真的开口，他的回应十分出人意料——“你想来一些热可可么？反正我本来也正要去拿的。”  
她轻哼了一声：“这么晚了，你打算到哪里弄热可可去？”  
“厨房呀。”  
她转眼看向他，哂道：“你怎么可能知道厨房在哪？不用了，你看，已经宵禁了，无论如何，学生也都无法进入厨房。”  
“抱歉。你以为你是在和莱姆斯说话么？”他一脸无辜的开口，“我有我的办法，而且我敢保证，我们不会被捉到。”  
她的眼睛再一次撞上他的。这真是个错误，今晚她已经第二次犯错了。在今晚之前她从来没有想过，有一天她竟会乐于看到他狡黠的眼神。她过去总是因为他的不守规矩苛责他，可此刻她却感到从未有过的快意，因为那一丝捣蛋鬼的气息使他更加……更加像他自己。  
“……你脑子里到底都装了些什么？”  
注：  
①迈克尔·克莱顿 (Michael Crichton) 著名的作家和导演，或许目前来看，被斯皮尔伯格改编成电影的《侏罗纪公园》是他最知名的作品。本文中提到的Lily正在看的小说，是他的作品《火车大劫案》（1975）。  
②斯克鲁奇 (Scrooge) 是狄更斯小说《圣诞颂歌》中的吝啬鬼形象。这里没有直译为“小气鬼”等等，一来是因为狄更斯的小说属于麻瓜小说，这里可以表现James对麻瓜文化的了解，二来原作也是为了展现叉子君风趣的一面。  
「1976年12月31日，11点55分，夜」  
莉莉也不清楚，从什么时候开始，她整个人开始放松下来了。可能是她开始喝第二杯热巧之后吧，或者是詹姆留她一人坐在角落的小桌前的时候吧——他去壁橱翻找巧克力蛋糕了，因为她提到了这是她最喜欢的甜食。  
不过这问题已经不重要了。莉莉早已歇斯底里的笑了至少一个小时了。此刻，伴着詹姆脸上那种看到彼得在飞天扫帚上的表情，她已经笑得上气不接下气。  
“……像一个掉在冰上的小妖怪一样手足无措……我从来没见过谁这么缺乏协调性……”  
“那是因为你没见过我试飞的时候”，莉莉紧张的笑了，喝光了杯中的热巧，也没有放过杯壁上最后一圈奶油。  
“你不可能这么惨。”  
“惨多了”，她瞪大了双眼看向他，缓缓的点了点头，看着他脸上的玩味换做故作夸张的意外神情：“说真的，这简直太悲哀了，因为我爱魁地奇。”  
“真的么？”他似乎很惊讶，“我是说，我知道你会去看比赛，但是你好像并不那么投入。我原以为你只是跟着大家随便看看而已。”  
“我不能再给你更多鼓励了，不是么？已经有足够多的人吹捧你的魁地奇才能了，不缺我一个。”  
深深的笑意缓慢地浮现在他的脸上：“莉莉，你是被我在球场上的表现惊艳到了么？”  
“我可没有说！”她意识到自己不经意间泄露的秘密太多了。谁能想到，一杯热可可竟然能比火焰威士忌更容易让人吐露真言呢？  
“不不不，你确实说了”，大大的笑意已经爬满了詹姆的面颊，“这让我这个冬夜不再寒冷啊。”尽管他的快乐建立在她的窘迫之上，可是她却感到由衷的欣慰，因为这毕竟消弭了他之前的悲伤。  
他探出一只手勾住杯柄，提起他们的马克杯，说道：“想再来一杯么？”  
“谢谢你，但是我感觉我撑爆了。我想我们现在应该回去了。”詹姆穿过厨房，将他们的杯子交给家养小精灵，然后走向她。她依旧站在原地，在几个小时之后，她突然第一次感到几分局促。就在这时，远处钟声响起，十二响低沉的嗡鸣声在空气中回荡。  
“午夜了。”詹姆轻轻开口，“新年快乐，莉莉。”  
他低下头，轻轻在她的侧颊落上一吻。这一吻如蜻蜓点水，没有丝毫轻浮之意，甚至能捕捉到他些微的紧张。莉莉闭上了眼睛，就只有这一次，所有的理智都在此刻抛之脑后，她转过脸，向他的唇上印下了一个轻柔、却又坚定的吻。他僵住了，从他突然改变的身姿她深深感觉到，她大胆的举动是怎样的令他震惊。然而一瞬之后，他迅速放松下来。他站在那里，甚至没有向她靠近一些，尽管她能感受到他的渴望已经弥漫到了四肢百骸，可是他只是一动不动，留给她足够的余地掌控这个瞬间。她让自己的双唇逗留了一阵，然后猛地退后一步，睁开了双眼。她发现他正低头回望着她，心头萦绕的所有不快，早已在瞬间涣然。  
“新年快乐，詹姆。”她的声音甚至比他的更轻柔，颤抖的音调暴露了她的情绪。他的笑容再次占据了她的视野，惹得她心头一阵翻涌。他示意她走在前面，留出两步的距离，在他们之间留出足够的空间。天知道她多么需要这一刻喘息之机啊！他没有在占据优势的时候对她步步紧逼，让她稍微动容于这份克制。  
当他们穿过厨房，走入地下室的时候，她确定他听到了他浅浅的低语——  
“她说……新年快乐。活久见啊真是……就今晚来看，今年会是有趣的一年吧……”


	2. 一月：接过吻的朋友

「1977年1月1日，9点45分，夜」  
“够了，你到底对伊万斯做了什么？”  
詹姆收起对棋盘的沉思，抬起困倦的双眼看向自己的好基友。小天狼星一脸狐疑的皱着眉头，抱起双臂，眯起眼睛盯着他，低低的哼了一声。詹姆浅浅阖上眼睛，无奈地叹了一口气。他睁开眼睛，命令他的骑士斜出一步，回身倚靠在沙发上，定视棋盘，将指节按得噼啪作响。骑士收起剑落，砍掉了主教的头颅。他冲着小天狼星得意一笑，在他炸毛之前故作平静地开口，“你在说什么大脚板？我没对伊万斯怎么样。”  
“是么？”小天狼星紧紧盯着詹姆，挺直了脊背，“那她为什么在过去的十分钟里往我们这边看了七次？”  
“不知道，”詹姆扯开了嘴角，“或许她在花痴你的发型。”但是，他的目光也忍不住向莉莉的方向飘去。他已经尽力不那么公然地关注她了，因为他不希望她因为昨晚发生的事情感到尴尬。但这可不容易，因为他的视线似乎总是被她所在的方向牵引。他努力将精神聚焦在棋盘上，以防自己忍不住看她。  
“去你妹！”小天狼星低头看向棋盘，紧紧锁住了眉头，因为詹姆已将他的王逼入死角。耳边小天狼星的咒骂声逐渐模糊，詹姆决定小小地放纵一下自己，他偷偷地看向她。她依旧蜷在昨天那个沙发上，身体微微侧向壁炉，翻动着书页。她的头发凌乱地束在脑后，宽松的针织衫向肩膀的一侧滑落，露出纤细的肩带和一小片苍白的肌肤。  
她从书页中抬起头来，扫向他的方向，正好和他的撞了个正着。他们目光相接仅一刹，就回到自己手头上的活儿上，两人似乎早已签订了不曾言说的协约，心照不宣。  
詹姆重新研究棋盘。小天狼星指挥他左翼的战车轻移了一步，撇着嘴重重靠在沙发上，大声叫嚣着他对战局的强烈的不满。  
“哥们儿，你想做点其他事情么？”詹姆调侃道，“你现在喘得简直像我的祖母，她老人家早拜拜了。”  
“不，我不想做其他事情，叉子，我要你告诉我你和伊万斯到底怎么了！”小天狼星愤愤的吐出这些话来，逗得詹姆乐不可支。小天狼星真是越来越像他的阿尼马格斯形态了，尤其是他被惹火的时候。这一次，看起来他是动真格的了。  
“我和伊万斯真没什么。”詹姆心不在焉的回道，然后，他的主教摧毁了小天狼星的战车，这下子惹得他这位最好的哥们又痛苦的吼了一声。  
“你个垃圾骗子。”小天狼星想也不想，让自己的骑士随意走了一步，显然已经决定认输，“你一直这样。你以为你这些年有长进了？得了吧，你还像以前一样没法撒谎。这就是你的弱点。”  
“我倾向于认为，这是一项难能可贵的人格特质。”詹姆漫不经心的答道，扫视棋盘：“皇后，E6位。”  
“你就继续自欺欺人吧。”小天狼星一把扯下自己的套头衫，冲着角落里的两个五年级女生眨了眨眼。被他发现她们正在偷窥他，两个人都脸红了。  
看到小天狼星这样无所顾忌的调笑，詹姆摇了摇头：“你不该给她们希望，大脚板。早晚有一天你会被一群心碎的女人干掉。”  
“不可能，叉子。”他冲着那几个偷看他的女孩一笑，这下子让她们咯咯地傻笑起来，两个人掩着嘴，不知道激动的在说些什么，“我的魅力从不失手，即使面对的是一群愤怒的女人。”  
“为什么大脚板会被一群愤怒的女人围攻？”莱姆斯·卢平诙谐的声音从詹姆背后传来。詹姆回过头，看到了他的好朋友，他高瘦的身子正斜倚在他身畔的椅子上。  
“因为他玩弄她们的感情，月亮脸。”詹姆咧开嘴，冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
“难道他不是一直如此么？”莱姆斯半是戏谑半是疑惑地问，“为什么她们要现在才想起吊死他？”  
詹姆耸了耸肩：“这只是个设想，我觉得最后肯定有他好看的。”  
莱姆斯大笑道：“你是在说‘因果报应’么？”  
“我不明白你说的是什么东西，”詹姆绕过桌子，戳了下小天狼星的肩膀，“起来。我们不能将余生浪费在这盘棋上。”  
小天狼星皱了皱眉毛：“一边去，别打扰我思考。”  
“真是开天辟地头一回啊。”莱姆斯俯身去看桌上的残局，气得小天狼星愤愤地拍了下他的后脑。  
突然，书本落下的回声惊得他们三个都抬起头来。循声而望，只见莉莉已经站了起来，在火炉边伸了个懒腰。她看向他们三个，微微一笑，拿起自己的书本向女生宿舍的台阶走去。在路过他们的时候，她放缓了步子。  
“晚安莱姆斯，小天狼星。”他们向她点头致意，莱姆斯轻轻补了一句晚安，微笑着看着她走过他们的座椅。然而，她的视线却落向了别处——  
“晚安，詹姆。”  
小天狼星和莱姆斯死死地盯住了他们的好哥们儿，然而他却无视了他们，从棋盘中抬起眼来，看向莉莉，轻声回答：“晚安，莉莉。”  
她赧然一笑，继续朝台阶走去，他则又将自己的视线落回棋盘上，坚决不去看他俩中的任何一个人，尽管他知道，两人的目光早就将他凿出洞来了。  
“没有——”小天狼星的声音里满是嘲讽，“我和伊万斯之间没—什—么——”  
“詹姆”，莱姆斯目瞪口呆地开口，“詹姆，你到底对她做了什么？”  
「1977年1月5日，8点15分，晨」  
“所以，我就明明白白告诉他，他要怎么处理他的饮料！”马琳得意洋洋的说，挥舞着她的汤匙，手舞足蹈，“真是醉了！男人都怎么了？我原来以为只有男性巫师们是一群撒比，可看来麻瓜也强不到哪里去！他们都以为只要给你买一杯什么，你的内衣就能瞬间移动掉下来一样。真是受够了。”  
姑娘们笑得更厉害了。就连莉莉也忍不住笑出了声。  
“你们笑什么？”马琳愤愤地质问道。  
“亲爱的，我想是你把所有男人一棒子打死的观点很搞笑，毕竟你约会过的人比我们所有人加起来都多。”艾玛小声回答说，可她嗓音中的笑意却藏也藏不住。  
“是！这恰恰证明了我的观点，不是么？”马琳激动的拿拳头砸了一下饭桌，“和我约会过的人有几打了，有一个能拿得出手的么？男人都招人烦。”  
“得了吧，Marly，他们并不是都是坏人。你只是还没有找到那个对的人。”莉莉的声音听起来有些飘忽，甚至还带了一丝从未有过的期许。马琳转过头来，注意到了莉莉反常的出神——她搅动着桌上的粥，散漫地目视远方，没有焦点。马琳飞快地和爱丽丝和艾玛交换了一个眼神，昨天下午回到学校之后，她们也注意到了莉莉的反常，但是出于对她隐私的尊重，两个人没有与她谈及这个话题。然而马琳却没有这重顾虑。“你想告诉我们什么吗？亲爱的？”马琳低问道。  
莉莉将她的视线从远处的墙上收回来，茫然地看向她的朋友们：“比如？”  
“比如，到底是哪位与你有所接触的男同胞，让你认为这个世界上还存在绅士。还有为什么你这一早上都在走神。”马琳咄咄逼人地一笑，她着实想从这里挖出类似的绯闻来。但是莉莉绝不能告诉她，自己在过去的几天和詹姆·波特聊了好几个小时，更重要的是，她不敢将跨年夜里发生的一切泄露半分。否则，她的耳根可再也别想清静了。  
所以，她竭尽全力做出一种事不关己的表情，笑了：“Marly，我说的更倾向于客观现实。你看，就说这个房间里吧。本吉，弗兰克，莱姆斯，奥斯汀还有麦克斯。你不能否认他们都是不错的人，而且我确信，如果你和他们其中任何一个人约会，没有人有任何不绅士的企图。我只是试着指出我们还认识很多不错的男士，你只不过是没有和其中任何一个人约会而已。”  
“我同意，”爱丽丝接了上来：“我们认识不少好男孩，今后你该考虑一下和我们的某个朋友接触，去约你真正有所了解的人。但是如果你敢约弗兰克，小心你小命难保。”  
“嗯~~”马琳绝不相信一切就这么简单。她太了解莉莉了，她确信她的一举一动和圣诞假期前有所不同。但是她没有继续这个话题。姑娘们开始讨论爱丽丝对弗兰克的迷恋，还有她们的假期和家事。莉莉静静地微笑，不时点点头，尽力去回避在想到她的家庭时内心的苦闷。  
同时，她也尽力不去关注坐在远处桌边的那四个男孩。在她的朋友们不在学校的三天里，她一直和他们结伴吃早餐。这四个家伙不问缘由就接纳了她的加入，而且在聊天和玩笑的时候都没有忽视她半分。  
尽管她依旧专注于女孩们的话题，然而她的眼睛的确不时游移。或许，它们的确停驻在了那个有着金褐瞳仁、一头乱发的男孩身上吧？但那又如何？反正她不是真的在看他。  
他转过脸来，与她的目光短暂相接。她知道自己应该迅速转眼避开的，可是他却对她微微一笑，她感觉她也不由自主地勾起一个笑容作为回应。她看到小天狼星喊了他一句什么，他回过头，她也回神加入到女孩们的话题中，艾玛正在描述她的新礼服，而马琳依旧带着一种考量的眼神看着她。  
几分钟后，爱丽丝话说到一半，突然停了下来，看向莉莉的正后方。马琳和艾玛的视线也被那个方位吸引了过去。莉莉回过身来，和詹姆撞了一个脸对……腹。他手里拿着一本书，正低下头笑看着她。  
“谢谢你，莉莉，”他笑着说，“虽然我没能理解所有的麻瓜文献，但是这些很有帮助。我已经提前完成了麻瓜研究的论文，这简直是奇迹。如果没有你，我决不可能找到这本麻瓜书籍。”  
“额，哦！我差点忘了……”她结结巴巴地接道，然后稳了稳心神，伸出手来接过那本书。“不客气，詹姆。”  
他又给了她一个笑脸，转身走了几步。突然他一晃手指，似乎想到了什么，然后将手伸进了口袋。  
“差点忘了，”他举起一个小小的、白色的东西，“前几天我们讨论之后，为了证明我的魔法和我预计的一样好，我开始研究这个。这得结合魔文、魔咒还有变形术，简直难的离谱。送给你。”  
他松手往她轻轻一掷，她条件反射般地接住了。他赞许地点了点头：“好身手。魔药课上见。”  
他转身离开了礼堂。莉莉回过头来，面对着她的朋友们或迷惑、或玩味的表情。为了给自己争取一点思考的余地，她低头看了一下手里的东西，打开了它。小小的纸团在她的掌心舒展开来，终归平整，上面写着一行散乱、歪斜的字：  
当你，而且只有你，碰触这张纸的时候，魔法才会生效。做到这一点最难了。见鬼的魔文。  
然后，这张纸在自己折叠了起来，最后变成一只千纸鹤立在她的手心。她惊喜地吸了一口气，将这只小纸鹤放在桌上。然而刚离开她的手心，这只纸鹤就变回了原来纸团的形状。而当她将这团纸捡起来时，它又开始重复变形。  
这是多么复杂的魔法啊，詹姆竟然能这样轻描淡写的送给她。她轻轻地笑出声来，抬头看向她的朋友，眼里流光溢彩。然而当她看到她的朋友们脸上的表情时，她再也笑不出来了。她们三个都惊诧地看着她，好像她刚刚长出了第二个脑袋一样。她才意识到对她们来说，她和詹姆之间的互动实在太过古怪了，然而在刚才，除了詹姆的礼物外，其余一切都被抛到了九霄云外。  
“莉莉，”爱丽丝犹疑地开口，“莉莉，到底发生了什么？”  
“你居然叫他詹姆。”艾玛瞪圆了眼睛，“你从没叫过他詹姆。”  
至于马琳，尽管她非常惊讶，却没有追问。她并不需要追问。莉莉明白，她必须在日落之前给出她最好的朋友一个解释。马琳就像一只猎犬，可以精准地分辨出谎言、敷衍还是真相，况且，她总有办法从莉莉这里套出话来。看起来，现在最好的选择是主动交代部分事实了，但愿这能帮助她逃避日后的审判。  
梅林，真是被坑惨了。她要杀了詹姆·波特。就算那只魔法天鹅再迷人也不行。  
「1977年1月10日，8点10分，夜」  
“抱歉！非常抱歉！”莉莉急穿过走廊，奔向莱姆斯。他瘦削的身形倚靠着墙壁，正在耐心地等待她。“我彻底忘了时间了，变形术的作业耽误了很久，占卜学也不太对。我这周简直一塌糊涂。”  
看着疲惫不堪的莉莉，莱姆斯微微一笑，他单腿借力，直起身来：“学期第一周，通常都很有趣。”  
两人并肩走过回廊，同之前巡逻一般，悄声谈论着。  
莉莉一直很喜欢莱姆斯。一直。从一年级开始。即使她曾经因为西弗勒斯的事情向詹姆和小天狼星大发脾气，她却从来没有迁怒过莱姆斯。在她去年发现他狼人的身份后，她对朋友身处这样糟糕的境地而深表同情。当她抱怨掠夺者们那些愈发愚蠢的恶作剧的时候，尽管莱姆斯也是其中的一员，她却从来没有对他产生一丝一毫的敌视。  
在过去的几天，她时常去想，为什么詹姆和小天狼星，尤其是詹姆，总能成功让她出离愤怒。她早就意识到，其实她完全不应当为他的所为做出如此激烈的反应，可是她却至今无法做出解释。  
尽管她拼命地去无视，仍旧有一个小小的声音在她的脑海中低语着，或许是她一直对詹姆有更高的期望。突然，莱姆斯清了清嗓子，将她拉回了现实。她非常庆幸莱姆斯帮她将这些念头压了下去，然而，这种感谢仅仅持续了一分钟。  
“嗯，我可以知道你和詹姆之间发生了什么么？关于这件事，他嘴巴太严实了。”  
莉莉绝望的叹了一口气。她皱紧了眉头：“为什么突然所有人都在问我关于詹姆的事情？整个一周都是‘詹姆这样’‘詹姆那样’，还有‘莉莉，你和詹姆怎么了？’我真不知道大家到底想让我说什么。”  
莱姆斯带着歉意说：“不好意思，莉莉，我并不想让你感到不快。”  
莉莉突然感觉糟透了。她深知，莱姆斯绝对不会去窥探任何空穴来风的传言，如果他就这件事情询问她，这纯粹是出于对朋友的关心。或许，对于莱姆斯来讲，这件事的古怪程度都翻倍了，因为这涉及到了他的两名好友。  
“对不起，是我的不对，我不应该冲你发火。我只是觉得，过去的一周我都在就我的作为向一群人解释，可这关他们毛事。”  
她伸出手来，向莱姆斯传递了一个友善的信号。他回握住她的手，告诉她他并不在意。他们握着手默默无言的继续巡逻，在她的大脑做出反应之前，萦绕在她脑海深处许久的困惑突然就脱口而出：“如果我告诉你，你可不可以保证不要和任何人谈起这一切？包括詹姆。”  
莱姆斯放缓了步子，看向她的眼睛：“当然。我绝不会辜负你的信任。”  
“我知道。”莉莉做了个深呼吸，“我知道这个。我只是……我不是很确定自己到底怎么了，我需要一个人来和我谈论这一切，但是我可能找不到任何不会给我我可能并不想听到的答案的人，天呐，我刚说的那句话你都理解么？”  
“额……能听懂一点。”莱姆斯犹豫道，竭力梳理着自己的思路，“你需要和一个不将自己的意志强加给你的人聊这些。”  
“是的！我就是这个意思！”莉莉皱眉道，“显然我现在已经失去表达能力和合理的判断力了，还有事前三思的能力。”  
莱姆斯笑了：“看来你是要解释一下你究竟在说什么了。我保证我会坚持自己的主张。”  
莉莉深吸了一口气，然后开始解释。她曾经告诉莱姆斯，自己在圣诞期间留在霍格沃茨是因为她的父母要出行，但她并不想去，现在她向他坦白了是因为自己被拒绝参加佩妮的订婚典礼。这才使得她在跨年夜里，在格兰芬多公休室郁郁寡欢。接着，她聊起了她父母的来信，以及詹姆的不期而至，还有詹姆对自己家庭现状的坦率。接下来的事情，她感觉更难说清了，她突如其来地对詹姆坦诚了自己的痛苦。莱姆斯认真地聆听着，没有打断她，他一向这样和善而又稳重，天知道她有多么感激。  
“这不难理解，莉莉，”他最终开口，“你情绪低迷，而且你需要向一个人倾诉，他当时正好在，而且看起来，他可以理解你。向别人倾诉没有错，对别人的倾听感到感激也没有错。我知道你和詹姆以前从没有这么友好，虽然我也知道，事实上你们并不像自己表现的那么不喜欢对方，但是他永远、绝不会向任何人透露你的秘密。詹姆最毋庸置疑的一点，就是他对朋友的忠诚。”  
“是的，我意识到了。”莉莉涩然回答道，“我记得去年我说出你‘毛茸茸的小问题’的时候，他冲我发了一通脾气。他以为某人泄露了这个秘密，快要气疯了。”  
莱姆斯露齿一笑：“是啊，这就是詹姆。忠诚和高尚得简直过分，”他低下头，向她保证道，“如果这对你造成了困扰，不用担心。他会守口如瓶。小天狼星已经折腾了他一个多星期都没有得逞。你的秘密在詹姆那里非常安全。”  
“在我这也是。”他顿了一下，补充道。  
“感谢你的保证，可是，这其实并不是我的问题所在，”莉莉笑着说，“虽然我以前可能会讨厌承认这一点，但我知道我可以信任詹姆。况且我从来没有怀疑过你的诚信。困扰我的并不是这个‘家门不幸’的秘密，而是之后发生的事情。”  
莱姆斯给了她一个疑问的表情，在她失去勇气之前，她继续讲道：“他问我我需不需要一些热巧克力，然后他带我去了厨房，我们一起吃蛋糕、聊天，他讲了一些有趣的故事，我们笑得很开心。当我们要返回塔楼的时候，午夜的钟声突然响了——”她停下来深深的呼吸，接着倾吐出了剩下的一切，她需要把这一切向人倾诉。  
“他祝我新年快乐，然后亲吻了我的脸颊。然后我——梅林我不知道我当时在想什么——我就转过脸，然后我只知道我在吻他。”  
沉默的气息突然笼罩了二人。直到莱姆斯结结巴巴的开口：“你，亲了詹姆？”  
“是的。”  
“主动地。你亲了詹姆。你，莉莉·伊万斯，主动亲吻了我最好的朋友，詹姆·波特，一个你曾经花费了无数大好时光来告诉我是个魂l淡的人。”  
“他是个魂l淡。曾经是。我不知道！”莉莉抓狂道，“我不知道我为什么会这样，我不知道为什么我们现在这么……这么奇怪地友好，我不知道在发生什么！莱姆斯，救命！”  
“我？我能做什么？”  
“向我解释一下，”莉莉祈求道，“很明显，莱姆斯，我是个情感白痴，我搞不懂我们间的关系，这就是为什么我不能向任何人透露一丝一毫，因为我自己都不能解释我和詹姆之间到底发生了什么，我自己都不知道我和詹姆之间到底发生了什么！”她的声音渐渐尖厉，担心会发生难以收场的情绪崩溃，莱姆斯取出魔杖，解锁了距离他们最近的一间教室，将她拉了进去。  
他将她拖到一把椅子上，在她身前蹲下，极力使她平静下来。当这一切终于奏效了之后，他直起身来，坐在她前面的桌子上。“为什么告诉我呢？”  
她简直都快哭出来了：“因为我知道你不会嘲笑我，或者告诉任何人，或者劝我做任何我不想做的事情，而且我……我想，你既是我的朋友，也是詹姆的朋友，可能你比任何人都更了解局势。”  
他被逗乐了：“拜托，我是你们的朋友，可是我也不能理解你们。”  
看到她突然垮下的肩膀和无助的双眼，莱姆斯使劲地揉了揉鼻梁，重重地叹了一口气。“我只能告诉你我怎么想的，但是我不能保证我是对的。”  
看着莉莉燃起希望的眼神，莱姆斯抱起双臂，继续讲道：“首先，你从来没有讨厌过詹姆，没有真正的讨厌过。你认为你应该讨厌他，因为你和西弗勒斯是朋友，而他们互相讨厌，但就你个人而言，你从未讨厌过他。现在你和西弗勒斯不再是朋友了，你再也不会觉得不讨厌詹姆就是背叛了他。”  
莉莉想要开口回应，但是莱姆斯伸出一只手指，示意她安静。她迅速闭上了嘴。“这并不意味着你不讨厌他某些时候的行为，这是完全可以理解的。甚至我，也不喜欢他某些时候的举止。你完全有资格就他的行为表示不满，而且你也完全有理由声明，是他挑起了你们的，额，绝大多数争吵。但是你也不得不承认，他近来的表现越来越不像一个自大的混球了，对么？”  
在征得她的点头默许后，他继续说：“现在，因为他不再是一个自负的混球，你已经……在我看来，已经开始发现他的闪光点。因为它们已经从他恶作剧的表象下面浮现出来。何况，他有太多闪光点，很多都是作为一个朋友，你所珍视的。他忠诚、善良、诚实，而且如果他想，他简直聪明得招人恨。你开始接受，詹姆可能并非你以前想的样子，因为你曾经看到的都是表象，并没有机会去了解我心中的詹姆，被我认定是最好的朋友之一的人，是什么样子。”  
随着莱姆斯的话语，莉莉略微挺直了腰身。这有些道理，是个好兆头。詹姆成长了些许，现如今，她看到了她未曾看到的另一面。就是这让她疑惑，从而造成了她反常的行为。今后她能适应这一切。  
詹姆向她表现出了一次善意，确切的说，向她表现出了多次善意。无论是倾听她的诉说，分给她的蛋糕，亦或是讲一些有趣的故事来逗她开心，作为回应，她感到自己不得不对他友善。所以，她给了他一个“仅此一次、绝无后续”的跨年夜亲吻，他本来可以选择做其他更有趣的事情，然而他却选择了待在厨房，将她从糟糕的泥潭中拯救出来。所以，只有她也向他展现出自己友善的举止，这才算公平。  
是，就是这样。绝对是。一切都说通了。比起先前的几年，她和詹姆开始有了一些客气的交谈，然后在某一时刻，他们成为了朋友。  
她能应付得了朋友。  
曾经接吻过的朋友。  
……最好还是别想这一点了。  
她发现莱姆斯正带着隐隐的关切看着她。她冲他微微一笑，示意他放下心来。  
“谢谢你莱姆斯，这一切很有帮助。”  
他缓缓地点了点头：“好的，我很开心。我只想补充一点，然后我会在这个问题上永远闭嘴，除非你自己主动提起来。”  
她冲他点了点头，他看向她的眼睛说：“唯一能知道你确切感受的人，只有你自己。我知道这话老掉牙了，但是这是真的。不要让任何人的观点干涉你自己的观点。不要在意别人想让你怎样对待詹姆，怎样做对你自己好，就怎样做就是了。让其他人见鬼去吧。”  
莉莉露出一个打趣的笑容：“超级知心姐姐——莱姆斯·卢平，谁能想得到你还有这一面？”  
他回之一笑，确认此次‘情绪危机’警报已经完全解除，随即走向门边。他打开门，看着她从椅子上站起，向他行了一个优雅又俏皮的屈膝礼，走出门去。他关上了门，继续他们的夜巡。  
“顺便说一句，”莱姆斯斜看向她，“记得我最后说的那点豪言壮语吧？就是那些无视其他人的观点为自己想一次之类的那些。”  
莉莉散漫地跟上他的步调，点了点头看向他。他笑着说：“这其实是从詹姆某一次激励我的谈话中借鉴来的。如果你给他一次机会的话，你会发现他是一个了不起的人。”  
两人继续漫无目的地巡逻。他们用迥然不同的方式思考着同一个话题，最终带着各自的心事沉默下来。

「1977年1月20日，7点25分，夜」

“你真是个混蛋，波特。”

在他们相识之后，他没少听到这句话。但是现如今，他并不介意听到这个，因为在她说起的时候，她总是在大笑着的。

“我忍不住好么？”他强压住笑意，抗议道，“这太有诱惑力了。那货是个十足的混l账，当他的椅子开始跳踢踏舞的时候，你不是也在笑么？”

莉莉低下头去看她的羊皮纸，掩饰自己弯曲的嘴角。她要把论文最后的结语赶完。她小心着不让他发现自己脸上的笑容，尽管她确定，他知道自己在笑。

她发现，如果你给詹姆·波特一个机会，他是极其擅长勾起你脸上的微笑的那种人。

“你还是害自己被罚了一篇多余的论文，”她竭力让她的语调中流露出一丢丢不赞同的情绪，她毕竟还是一名级长。而且，不管马克格力高教授是多混帐①，甚至私底下她承认他混账透顶，她也不应该鼓励学生对教员不尊重。

“值了。”他故作严肃的回答，他回神去看自己的论文，尽管他的眼睛仍会时不时落在她的方向。“我只需要翘掉一次魁地奇训练，而且大脚板能组织好集训。说不准比我更好，因为他更刻薄。”

莉莉扑哧一笑。詹姆戳了戳她的肋骨，假装自己是生气了，而不是强忍笑意：“你想表达什么，伊万斯？”

她手中的羽毛笔一秒都没有停下，甚至都没有抬一抬头：“我可是听到一些你在队伍中的绰号，队长同志。完全可以证明你的队员们认为你已经够刻薄了。”

他咧开嘴笑了，挑了挑眉毛：“以魁地奇杯的名义。还有虐l爆斯莱特林。”

她摇了摇头，眼神胶在作业上：“有时候我真的怀疑，这两哪一个对你更重要。”

詹姆咬了一下笔尾，眼神放空，思考着这个问题：“你看……这真是个两难的问题。所以，不论何时何地，只要可以，我倾向于将这两者合二为一。”

她的羽毛笔继续在羊皮纸上辛勤耕耘着，又发出一声微微的哧笑：“你没救了。”

“你真美，”詹姆带着点痞气的笑意，倾身在她耳畔低语。莉莉·伊万斯的脾气难以捉摸，他犹疑着自己是不是说错了，可是话已出口，“但我现在不会和你争论这点，你说呢？”

她猛地抬起头来，然而她接着就后悔了。她能感受到自己的脸颊烧起来，指尖一麻，羽毛笔掉在了地上。他坐在那里冲她笑着，身体微微倾向她的方向，一只手懒懒地摇晃着羽毛笔。她平静了一会，直到确信自己的嗓音不会颤抖，然后像一个真正的格兰芬多一样，挺起脊背冷冷地说：“实际上，你现在做的正是这件事情。”

詹姆依旧自顾自的笑着，他深知她一点也不像她假装的那般生气。他看着她将自己的羊皮纸、羽毛笔整理好，站起身说：“我的功课完成了，我要去巡逻了。”

她离开的时候甜甜一笑：“享受你的论文吧。”

他哈哈大笑起来。只是笑。

她走出图书馆，低声自语着，无视了自己脸上奇怪的表情。从什么时候开始，她丧失了在必要时候把詹姆骂的狗血淋头的能力呢？这甚至并不是因为自己找不到合适的词语，而是自己失去了这份心思。

这一切超级不寻常。而且她不确定自己是不是喜欢它们，一点也不。

其实她向詹姆撒了一个小谎。距离巡逻开始还有一段时间，但是她需要给自己一点点放松的空间：主要是她需要用这段时间把呼吸调匀。所以她不紧不慢地漫步向格兰芬多塔楼，让思绪沉浸在过去的几周里。

有关詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯和平相处、交谈甚欢的爆炸性新闻在新学期的前几天流传甚广，大大地超出了她的预期。幸好，流言已经渐渐平息，没有人再拿这件事开她的玩笑了，毕竟她依旧不知道该怎么回答。她心里清楚，自己仍然没理清她和詹姆这种奇怪的关系，尽管莱姆斯在一个多星期以前曾经对此做了阐述，她还是摸不着头脑。

更恼人的是，詹姆丝毫没有受到他们突然转变的关系的烦扰。至少，他将自己的情绪隐藏得很好。她真的不能理解，凭什么他能将一切处理的游刃有余。她在脑海里分析着，想把事情分解开来，弄懂每一个细枝末节。她揣测，细致正是她在魔药课上胜过他的原因，她不喜欢无法解剖和分解的东西。他总是纵观全局，然后决定自己是否接受，这或许解释了他在变形术上的天赋，而变形术则是她最弱的学科。

像詹姆·波特这样的人，比之前她所有认识的、以及给出信任的人都复杂的多的多了。这混l蛋。

她带着千思万绪，迎面撞上了一个身着黑绿斯莱特林校袍的瘦削人影。

他抓住了她的胳膊，避免她摔到地上，然后迅速放手，向后退了一步。

“莉莉。”他开口招呼道，简短地点了点头。

“斯内普。”她漠然地以姓氏相称，在她的审视下，他的眼神冷酷又犀利。尽管她注意到在他听到她直呼其姓而不是他的名字的时候，他微微的瑟缩，可他们从去年九月起，再也没有说过一句话。他们之间的裂隙，任何语言都无法弥合。所以她简单地点了下头以示感谢，继续朝公共休息室走去。

“这些天来，你的同伴真是很有趣啊。”他的声音在身后低低响起，没有一丝一毫的起伏。假使她对他一无所知，她可能都会以为这是在调侃她。

她缓缓地转过身来，再次面对他，仿若事不关己地问：“对于我这样的人来说，血统太纯正了，是么？”

尽管她面无表情，可是她的语气却暴露了她的愤懑。她看到他的面容扭曲了。

“不，只不过看到你和那群聒噪的自大狂搅在一起太奇怪了。”

莉莉直直地迎上他的怒视：“不巧，我已经意识到，过去我对一些人的认知简直大错特错。我正在努力放弃曾经的偏见来重新评判他人。鉴于此，我应该换种标准来选择我的朋友。”

“朋友。”斯内普的嘴角抽搐了。“好像波特只是想和你做‘朋友’一样。如果你想让波特把你的名字刻在他的四柱床上作为战利品，你就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，莉莉。”

这样露骨的言辞简直让莉莉惊掉了下巴。这不会是人们看到她和詹姆在一起的时候挤眉弄眼的原因吧？他们难道以为她和他上床了么？

不。大多数人都会认为他们只是解决了他们之间的……问题，然后建立起了友谊。大多数人都会理解，人是会随着时间改变的，人与人之间的关系也是。一个活生生的例子不就站在她眼前么。

“你这么关注我和詹姆的关系，真是有趣啊，斯内普。你怎么不说我还要跳到小天狼星或者莱姆斯的床上？”她怒吼着，先前露骨的暗示让她出离愤怒了。不管她有没有和詹姆睡过，或者和任何人怎样，这都不关他的事，这都是她自己的选择无关他人。她已经受够了别人对她的私生活指指点点

斯内普没有让她的言辞激怒到失态。然而他绷紧的下巴足以让熟悉他的人看出，他比他表现出的要愤怒得多。他咬紧了牙关，继续说道：“波特是那个一直追求你的人，莉莉。不是他们。我强烈建议你不要让他如愿。他是那种玩腻了自己的玩具就会丢的人。”他丢给她一个冷笑，走向地下室。

她气冲冲地盯着他的背影，狠狠地踢了一脚墙，强压住报复社会的心情。然后她怒气冲冲地走向女生宿舍，祈祷能在宿舍找到马琳，还有大块大块的巧克力。

她讨厌一月。这整个见鬼的、阴郁的、糟糕的一月。

①此处作者原文是MacGregor。Pottermore中出现过McGregor这一彻彻底底的麻瓜家庭，与麦格教授交情匪浅。不知此处作者是不是刻意将Mc换成Mac以示区分。


	3. 二月 情人节

「1977年2月3日，10点20分，夜」  
莱姆斯叹了口气，挫败地揉乱了头发。这个动作让他想起了詹姆，现在他迫切地希望他的好友就在身旁，这样小天狼星就可以去烦他了。  
他忍不住又叹了一口气：“我们真的需要继续么？”  
小天狼星抱起双臂，皱起眉头，拒绝放弃这个话题：“是！”  
莱姆斯跌倒在床上。真是败给他了。相比他平时对大多数事物的漠不关心，小天狼星这次真是十足的坚定不移。最可气的是，他总是在你最想回避的问题上无比执着。  
他双手捂住脸，无助地呻吟了一声：“看，这并不难理解，因为它并不复杂。作为跨年夜里公共休息室仅有的两个人，莉莉和詹姆进行了友好的交谈。现在，他们是朋友了。初步结论是这样的，不管怎么说，他们是朋友。进而，莉莉开始与我们四个亲近起来。我们现在都是朋友了，我们五个。就是这样。下课。”  
小天狼星哼了一声，明显不吃这一套：“不是这样的，月亮脸。这一定不是全部。差不多得有五年的持续争吵，因为什么鸡毛蒜皮的事都能炸毛，你让我相信一个小小的谈话就让他们成为了亲密好友？你是当我昨天才出生么？”  
莱姆斯的叹息更重了：“反正我就知道这些。如果你是对的，他们之间还有其他什么的话，我和你一样蒙在鼓里。”  
“你这个可耻的垃圾骗子！月亮脸！你和詹姆都是！”小天狼星闷闷地倒在床上，莱姆斯见状，赶紧坐起来，伸手去拿他的书，心中暗暗庆幸自己再次挫败了小天狼星的好奇心。  
寝室的门猛地开了。詹姆拖着彼得走了进来。  
“下次你如果想吃手指饼，大脚板，你自己去。”詹姆夸张地打了个寒颤，将自己夹着的包裹放到小天狼星的床上。“说真的，即使有隐形衣和地图，和费尔奇捉迷藏也简直是噩梦。梅林知道如果没有它们，我们该怎么对付他。”彼得从自己的包裹里拿出一块蛋糕递给莱姆斯，坐回床上继续翻检其他的零食。  
室内沉闷了许久，直到彼得打破了静默。他扫视了一圈，看着愠怒的小天狼星、故作沉默的莱姆斯、还有和自己一样云里雾里的詹姆，问道：“这个……我和尖头叉子错过什么了么？”  
“没有。”莱姆斯面无波澜地回答：“什么也没有。”  
“喂！你的良心不会痛么月亮脸！”小天狼星一个打挺坐起来，责备詹姆，“我正努力让月亮脸告诉我你和伊万斯之间到底发生了什么！因为他绝对知道！我受伤了！詹姆！我的心好痛！因为你竟然不信任我！不信任你最好的朋友！你竟然不告诉我！”  
詹姆愣愣地盯了小天狼星一会儿，转眼看了看莱姆斯——他无助地冲他耸了耸肩。詹姆转过脸，看向小天狼星，开口道：“大脚板……除了你和Pete都在的时候，我并没有向月亮脸谈起过关于伊万斯的一个字。我不知道我还要重复多少遍，但是现在，我和伊万斯之间真的没有什么。我们只是……不知怎么聊了起来，然后……聊得更多了，比以前多而已。”  
他始终看着小天狼星，最终绝望地叹了口气，揉乱了自己的头发——和不久前的莱姆斯如出一辙：“但是我得承认，我真的超级开心她最近开始和我说话了，所以我也不想去问为什么，我只是……想让事情顺其自然，然后看看我们会进展到哪个程度。”  
“所以你没有在约会？”彼得突然插了一句，他一边吃着蛋糕，一边翻着詹姆的魁地奇杂志，忙得都来不及抬起头来。  
詹姆难以置信地环视了一圈他的朋友们，好像他们脑袋都被驴踢了一样。除了莱姆斯，他的神情的确不同寻常。看来小天狼星是对的，月亮脸知道的肯定比他说过的更多，从这个表情中他可以感受到。  
“如果我在和伊万斯约会，你们认为我可能就此保持沉默么？说到这里，还有，我会浪费我晚上的大好时光和你们这群二百五在一起？所以。没有。没有。没有。”  
寝室再次陷入了静默。彼得继续低头翻看杂志，莱姆斯开始挑拣蛋糕边上的巧克力豆，詹姆和小天狼星坐在各自的床上，大眼瞪小眼。  
“但是你还是想约她出去玩吧？”小天狼星突然发问。彼得和莱姆斯听到，也猛地抬起头来，等待着詹姆的回应。自从六个月前“湖边泥巴种”事件发生后，詹姆从此闭口不提自己对莉莉的好感，就算对他们三个也是。尽管在学生群体中，詹姆·波特对莉莉·伊万斯的喜欢人尽皆知，可是他尽力小心不让绯闻扩散，所以很少人明了他真正的感情。  
詹姆沉默了一会儿。当其他三人都觉得要么他直接不会回答，要么他会像往常一样，开玩笑岔开这个话题的时候，他突然静静地，坦诚地开口了：“是的，我想。我对她的心意改变，她还是原来的样子。她还是拥有我所喜欢的一切特质，而且我依旧欣赏它们。但是……我喜欢与她共处，而且看起来，如果让她知道我还想约她出去玩的话，她可能会故意躲开我，所以，我就把这个藏在心里。我宁可只和她做朋友，也比什么都不是强。况且谁知道呢？”他耸了耸肩，“说不准哪一天她就回转心意了呢？”  
在和莉莉进行完那次开诚布公的谈话后，莱姆斯心中非常确定：莉莉的心意的确在渐渐转变，而且他发现，他也同意詹姆的方式。对于莉莉来说，还是要让她花时间得出自己的结论，比现在强迫她抉择强得多。莉莉·伊万斯简直和詹姆·波特一样固执，他还确信，莉莉会花一段时间，还有多次的自我否定，才会正视她可能对詹姆有超出友谊范畴的感情。  
然而，小天狼星可能是有史以来最没有耐心、最冲动鲁莽的巫师了。  
“这全是胡扯。你应该邀请她情人节去霍格莫德。让她知道你还对她感兴趣，她可能会同意。而且，你也不想让其他男生约她，是吧？”  
“我当然不想。”对于他最好的朋友没法理解他的行为这一点，詹姆感到非常无力。“但是重点在于，莉莉可能会想。她可能喜欢其他人，可能想和其他人一起去。而且作为她的朋友，我不得不尊重她。”  
“詹姆是对的，”莱姆斯打断道，“大脚板，你又展现出你像狗的一面了。你可以在树边撒尿，将那棵树打上你的记号，但是你不能因为你想拥有一个女孩，就宣称她是你的。我想詹姆想说但没有说清楚的是，尽管他非常希望莉莉能和他一起出去，但他真正想要的是她‘想要’和他一起出去。”  
小天狼星沉思了一会。莱姆斯怀着高度的希望，祈求他听进了自己的言论，然而小天狼星却带着更深的困惑吐出了两个字：“什么？”  
或许是因为不论詹姆还是莱姆斯，都丧失了给小天狼星解释第二遍的能力，这次是彼得接茬了：“詹姆想要的是，莉莉能像詹姆喜欢她一样，回应他的感情。但是詹姆并不希望因为自己的告白而使她失望或者把她吓跑，所以他只是等着，看事情会怎样发展。”  
四个人之间又陷入了沉默。莱姆斯指了指彼得：“就是他说的意思。”他似乎被这一番精辟的言论惊到了。  
“是的，谢谢你小虫。”詹姆虚弱地看了他的朋友一眼。  
彼得感受到了他们的谢意，高兴地回了一句：“不客气。”  
“好吧，好吧。”小天狼星缓缓地回答，“这是不是说你不打算请她去霍格莫德了？”  
詹姆一头扎进床垫里，发出一声绝望的呻吟。  
「1977年2月9日，2点30分，下午」  
“谢谢你的好意，麦克斯，但是我要和马琳，爱丽丝还有艾玛一起。女生旅行。但是还是非常感谢你。”  
最后给了他一个微笑，莉莉转身离开，当她走到角落，走出他的视野的时候，她加快了步伐走向格兰芬多塔楼，她都简直要小跑起来了。麦克斯·罗伯茨！她都不怎么认识这个家伙。  
这个城堡的水源可能掺了些什么。一定是。比如多余的荷尔蒙啊之类的。已经有四个男孩邀请她去霍格莫德了，这其中没有一个是她熟悉的，更重要的是，他们其中没有一个曾经表示过想要和她接近。所以每一次她都礼貌但是坚决地告诉他们，她已经有安排了，即使她还没有真正开始安排。  
当然，她会和马琳还有其他姑娘们一起——如果在这段时间里，姑娘们都没有约会的话。但是她们并没有刻意安排。这是一个善意的谎言，因为她不想告诉他们真正的情形。简单来说，她只是不感兴趣。她不懂为什么自己不感兴趣，当她和他们说话的时候，没有一个人表现出一丝不正派或者不随和，而且他们看起来都是机灵的，友善的小伙子。可是她真的对他们不感兴趣，说实话，如果你的约会都不能使你感到振奋，这样的约会有什么意义呢？  
她知道如果马琳知道了，她肯定会这样教育她：“亲爱的，如果你不多尝试几双鞋，你就无法找到适合自己的。我建议你多多积累经验。男人都没什么差别。”  
莉莉也明白，即使你并不兴奋，你或许应该去尝试约会，因为你最初的感觉可能是错的。马琳说的也不差。但是她真的没有力气和倾向仅仅为了那个微小的可能性去和人约会。  
她走进公共休息室，冲着掠夺者们快活地招了招手，他们谨慎地防止她看到羊皮纸的表情，让她怀疑他们又在搞什么恶作剧。但是她现在可没时间盘问这些。她走向寝室，跳上爱丽丝的床，扯过一个枕头抱在怀里。  
爱丽丝坐在床尾歪头一笑，她的卷发散落下来：“这么惨？”她一边写着作业，一边问道。  
“你可以帮我带饭和带作业么？这样我就不用离开这里了。就下周一周。”  
爱丽丝不解地抬了下眉毛，莉莉闷闷地吐了口气。  
“我知道，我知道，我不会逃避你的问题。”她气鼓鼓地靠在爱丽丝的床头橱上，“而且，就凭我现在的狗屎运，如果我就待在宿舍面对你们几个，艾玛可能会发现她其实喜欢女人，然后也约我去霍格莫德的。”  
“也？有多少人邀请你去霍格莫德了？”  
“四个。”莉莉咕哝着，“我不明白为什么，因为我真的和他们一个也不熟——我都不知道我有没有和路易斯· 比特斯正常说过话，我不明白他们怎么突然感兴趣了。”  
爱丽丝大笑道：“或许你应该感到受宠若惊。”  
“我只希望这一切到此为止。”莉莉紧了紧怀里的枕头，扁了扁嘴。她抬起头来，正好对上爱丽丝满含同情的眼睛。  
“不到一周了。”爱丽丝犹豫了一下，继续说，“我想到了两个方法，或许能帮你拜托这些尴尬的邀请。”  
“哦？”莉莉带着问询的表情，猛地扬起头来。  
“第一，”爱丽丝竖起手指，“选一个约会，然后公之于众，这样就没有人会再问你了。”  
“但是我还是要参加一个我并不想去的约会啊！”莉莉还没有抗议完毕，爱丽丝就竖起了第二根手指，“所以还有第二个选择：多和掠夺者们待在一起。不论是单个的，还是他们一群，都无所谓，如果他们其中的一个人在你身边的话，没有哪个男生会试图约你的，尤其是如果你身边的人是詹姆。我猜测现在为什么这么多人约你，是因为自从圣诞之后，你一直和他们走的很近，可这一周你和我们在一起的时间更多。他们可能觉得他们机会来了。男孩们是不会在其他男孩面前邀请女孩子的。”  
“所以你是说，我应该多和他们四个在一起，然后把他们当作挡箭牌？”莉莉慢慢地问道，想要理清爱丽丝话里的逻辑。  
“没错。”爱丽丝欢快地回答，回神去看她的羊皮纸。“或者你可以告诉詹姆，他们给你造成了困扰，然后请他采取点措施。只要他拿谁开刀，其他人也就懂了。”  
“谢谢你Ally，但是我不认为我应该鼓励詹姆给人下咒。还有他们其他三个。他们已经给自己招惹了不少麻烦了，我可不能再给他们添麻烦。”  
“好吧，”爱丽丝淡然地回道，“可是我也没有其他办法了。”她眼角一眯，给了莉莉一个会心的眼神。“除非，你想邀请詹姆陪你去霍格莫德。然后你就可以告诉大家你要和他一起去，而且你还不用担心这算约会。”  
莉莉发现她考量了一下这个提议。这使她震惊无比。过去，她会在下一刻直截了当地拒绝和詹姆一起去霍格莫德的意见，可是现在呢？詹姆也许会开心地同意，而且可以接受她的提议仅仅是朋友层面的。实际上，如果她把自己现在的困境告诉他，他很有可能义气相助。但是瞬间的清醒让她摇了摇脑袋——她和詹姆的友情已经够奇怪了，经不起变得更复杂了。况且，这对他并不公平。可能有他喜欢的女孩会误解这一切，认为他不是单身。她并不想耽误他。  
“这可能对我来说还是太像约会了，Ally。我或许可以尝试一下第二点，只要哪个掠夺者有空，就和他们绑在一起。”  
“听起来不错。”爱丽丝注视着她的作业，同意道。  
“或者弗兰克。”莉莉故意说，“我可以试着多和弗兰克打打交道。”  
“可以。”爱丽丝的语气中有一丝反常的得意。通常一提到弗兰克的名字就足以使她回应，所以，这种从未有过的镇定非常奇怪。  
“爱丽丝，”莉莉压低了声音，等待着她的回应。可惜并没有。“爱丽丝·福特斯科，我知道一定发生了什么，你必须现在告诉我！”她跳下床来，抢过了爱丽丝面前的羊皮纸。  
两个人都使出浑身解数争抢着这张纸。但是莉莉的身高给了她足够的优势。最终，爱丽丝坐倒在床上，认输了。  
“他邀请我去霍格莫德。”  
莉莉和她一起坐下：“弗兰克邀请你了？”  
爱丽丝点了点头。她仰头看着帐顶的星图，笑了。“是啊。终于。”  
莉莉笑看向她：“我早就说过，如果你想约他，什么时候都行。”  
爱丽丝白了她一眼：“我看起来和马琳一样么？你能想象我做这样的事情么？我都不知道等到哪辈子我和他说话才能不脸红。”  
莉莉大笑着说：“有道理。”  
她一翻身从爱丽丝的床上坐起来，边走向马琳的床边说：“来点巧克力庆祝一下。”  
“你在那儿找不到的。”爱丽丝打断了翻箱倒柜的莉莉。“马琳早就把她的宝贝转移了。她把它们藏在那张空余的床下面，但她还不晓得我知道。”  
“噢。”莉莉看向她们房间中那弃置的、第五张床。她静静地伫立了一会，收拾好心情，缓缓地走向那平整、空荡的床铺。她伏下身躯，拉出马琳装蜂蜜公爵糖果的木箱。她抱着箱子迅速退回爱丽丝的床边，然后两个姑娘都从这口箱子中取出一些糖果。  
她们坐在那里，一言不发，直到莉莉的声音响起：“太奇怪了，她不在这里。看着她的床空着实在太奇怪了……我想念她。”  
爱丽丝的脸上浮起一个忧伤的微笑：“是的，我也是。但是玛丽在OWLs考试后没有回来，并不奇怪。看看穆尔塞伯的勾当。去年对她来说太艰难了。”  
“我知道。”莉莉叹了口气，“如果我们五个人都在就好了，但是我知道这是不现实的。真是世风日下了，我需要努力渐渐适应。”  
爱丽丝伸出一只胳膊，抱住莉莉的肩膀：“我知道，去年对你来说也十分艰难。我们每个人都很艰难。太多事情改变了。但是今年依旧是美好的，一切会变好的。”  
“你说的对。”莉莉低声呢喃。  
「1977年2月14日，12点45分，午」  
莉莉暗中决定，她讨厌霍格莫德，讨厌情人节，讨厌青春期的男孩子，讨厌一切和浪漫有关的事物。  
她承认，在她看到爱丽丝带着傻傻的幸福，紧紧地牵着弗兰克的手晃来晃去的时候，她还是感慨地叹了口气，还有，她也很乐意看见艾玛和彼得在人群中始终黏在一起，虽然她不清楚他俩是什么时候一起的，她当时干嘛去了。尽管她退了一步，承认她朋友生活中一切与浪漫相关的因子都是极好的，可是她个人的生活中绝不欢迎这些。  
马琳走到一旁，和酒吧中一些霍格莫德当地的男孩搭讪去了。那些男孩至少已经从霍格沃茨毕业了，所以都要比她们年长一些。这样，就留下莉莉一人在三把扫帚，孤独地喝着黄油啤酒，看着预言家日报。  
这本来不是什么大事。莉莉能想出一堆比读报纸更有趣的点子。但是问题是，这是情人节。这就意味着有很多没有找到同伴的人都依旧在努力寻找。  
在婉拒了路易斯·比特斯、还有大卫·道森分别邀她一起喝一杯的请求后，她最终离开了酒吧。她告诉他们自己要去见一个朋友，以免直接拒绝会伤害他们。她决定直接返回城堡。然而，当她一个人走在主路上的时候，她突然又看到了另一名她先前的追求者，麦克斯·罗伯茨，从一旁走来。他看到她了，而且或许还察觉到了她是一个人。她慌忙穿进店铺间最近的小巷，试图从这些巷子中寻到一条通往学校的出路。  
她慌不择路地转向右手边的巷子，猛地撞入了一个温暖坚实的胸膛。  
这一下撞得真重，如果是她，她肯定要叫出来了。然而在他们一齐跌倒之前，他紧紧地抱住了她，竭力恢复了平衡。当他放开手后，她后退了一步稳住身形，抬起头来，看到的是詹姆充满暖意的榛色双眸。  
“伊万斯。”他眨了下眼睛，“你是想看看你抱住谁了么？小心我想歪啊。”  
“莉莉！”是麦克斯。她听到他的脚步靠近了她和詹姆所在的小巷。她知道，如果有一个人能救她脱离困境，那只有詹姆可能做到，她冲上去跨前一步，双手抓住了他的上衣——“看在这世界所有魔法的份上！在我向人施咒之前帮我离开这里。”她乞求道，带着恳切的眼神看着他。庆幸的是，詹姆既没有问她原因，也没有犹豫，他从校袍的口袋深处掏出他的隐形衣，就是她仅仅在那个鬼使神差的跨年夜和他溜去厨房的时候见过一次的东西，盖住了他们两人。  
他们静静地站在这轻薄的织物下，一动不动。詹姆伸出一只手指压住嘴唇，示意她隐形斗篷并不隔音。莉莉依旧贴在他的身前，担心她轻微的一动就会将他们暴露。麦克斯赶到了拐角，面对她的瞬间消失一脸迷茫。他原地转了一圈，努力想发现她的行踪，他越走越近，莉莉屏住了呼吸。突然，朋友呼唤他的声音从远处传来，莉莉闭上眼睛，如释重负。他转过头去走向主马路，嘴里还咕哝着自己可能产生了幻觉。  
她猛地松了一口气，仰头看到詹姆带着饶有兴致的微笑看着她。  
“怎么了，莉莉？”他带着笑意问。  
她皱起了眉头：“我讨厌情人节！真的讨厌！这都不是一个正常的节日！”她情绪激动地挥舞着胳膊，“是谁发明的这个节日？”  
“额，我想是圣瓦伦丁。”詹姆一脸严肃地回答。“但是，如果你想找个人为这些粘粘糊糊的感情来买单，你可以去找乔叟。她是第一个把瓦伦丁节和示爱结合在一起的人。”  
莉莉被逗笑了：“看样子你也不喜欢这个节日？”  
他耸了耸肩：“我都还好。大多数男巫都是这样，通常是女巫会喜欢这个节日。”  
“哦？是么？”莉莉扬起了一侧眉毛，带着明显的非难反问。  
“额……”他急忙纠正道：“不少巫师会将它当成一个机会，所以我猜他们会因为这一点喜欢它。但是不知道你有没有注意到，营造浪漫的重担一般都落在了男性的肩上，我们需要给你们准备一些惊喜，但是我们却没有收到什么，所以我们为什么要喜欢它呢？这很难是双赢啊。”  
莉莉哼了一声：“这可大错特错。我确信大多男士都期待自己在情人节的浪漫举动能得到什么回馈。而且我猜他们不少人也如愿了。”  
詹姆眉开眼笑地说：“哇，莉莉·伊万斯，你竟是个愤世嫉俗者！我可一直把你当作一个浪漫主义者。”  
莉莉的眉毛再次纠结在了一起：“这样一个用强制的行为来表达所谓感情的日子，和浪漫一点也不搭边。我认为，我倾向于我的生活多一些主见。”  
“我也是。”詹姆轻声说到，他的眼底若有所思，目光停驻在她的脸上。他们保持这个姿势站了一会，莉莉突然一个激灵，退后一步，从隐形斗篷下走出来。  
“感谢你的斗篷，现在我要努力自己溜回学校了。”他脱下隐形衣，看着她走远，突然，他不假思索地喊住了她。“要不要我给你一个更好的选择？”  
她定在了那里。她的大脑飞速运转着，她的脑海中掠过无数种可能性，还有许多她应该继续走开的原因。然而，他语气中的玩味却使她回过头来——“你有什么提议？”  
「1977年2月14日，3点10分，下午」  
“这里真美，”莉莉柔声赞叹，“真的很美。”  
她坐在林中空地边缘的一块岩石上，这座山脊将禁林和霍格莫德乏味的树丛完美交割，从这里俯瞰，整个村庄尽收眼底，极目远眺，群山连绵。抛却冬日残余的轻寒，这却是一个清冽、晴好的日子。坐在这里，凉风习习，与詹姆畅然大笑，听着鸟鸣嘤嘤，在这心力交瘁的一周后，她感到一种奇妙的惬意。  
“我猜你会喜欢。”詹姆躺在她的身后，仰望着天空，看着山岚日暮。  
她微微扭转了身子，看向他：“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”  
“和其他掠夺者一起找到的。”他笑着说，“如果你知道我们做过的一些事情的话，你会惊掉下巴的。”  
“毋庸置疑。”她轻声回答，回身与他一起，凝望落日西沉。  
他们默然相伴，唯有林间鸟语啁啾。莉莉凝神屏息，似是隐隐触到霍格莫德的喧嚣。这突然使她回想起，她是如何和詹姆来到这里，于是她转过身来看向他：“谢谢你。”  
她的声音很轻，逸散在空气里，詹姆并不确定她是不是说过什么。他支起一侧手肘，撑起头来：“你刚刚是在感谢我什么吗？”  
“感谢你把我带到这里，带我看这些。还有把我带出霍格莫德。否则我就要因为施展不可饶恕咒被丢进阿兹卡班了。”  
詹姆哈哈大笑：“我不认为你至于这田地。”  
“反正不远了。”受到他的感染，莉莉感到自己笑意也在嘴角蔓延。  
“明显看来，我是身披铠甲救你于危难的骑士。但恐怕我没有什么诗歌可以向你朗诵，也没有什么巧克力可以送给你，所以，你不得不考虑接受，将这份景致当作你的情人节礼物。”  
“我欣然接受。”她再次回头，注目于万千风景。詹姆凝视着她的背影，此刻，她的轮廓被夕阳余晖镀上一层金色。突然，她带着俏皮的笑意转过身：“毋庸置疑，这比去年的好多了。”  
“去年的？”话一出口，他接着就想到了去年的情人节。“啊，好吧，那个。”  
“是的，詹姆，那个。”詹姆看着莉莉嫌弃地皱起眉毛，可正如他所愿，同他所想，这一切都是虚张声势，只听她继续说，“那简直太离谱了。即使对你来说也是。”  
“我想那首诗是我最得意的作品之一，”他给了她一个无辜的微笑，“而且让三个一年级的小家伙背给你听，简直是神来之笔。”  
想到这里，她微微的脸红了：“这简直太粗鲁太讨厌了，更不用说，这太让人尴尬了。”  
詹姆伸手揪下一根草叶，他的眼神随着他的动作游移，说：“那是故意的。我在生你的气。”  
莉莉好奇地看着他：“关于什么？”  
他依旧盯着地面，轻轻耸了耸肩回答：“不记得了。”  
其实他记得。他记得他的愤怒源于自己向斯内普的鼻子施了一个无限伸长咒，然后莉莉简直像疯了一样对他破口大骂。“脑l残、弱l智”可能都是她用来侮辱他的最文雅的词汇了。她没有给他一秒钟的时间来解释，是斯内普先拿雷古勒斯的事情侮辱小天狼星，而且虽然他现在认为，一个恶咒不能解决什么问题，可在当时来看，那可真是恰当无比。当然还有，莉莉永远也无法理解他和斯内普之间的仇恨，他甚至十分怀疑她有没有真正明白过，可是，他绝不会向她解释。  
直到莉莉的声音再次响起，他才意识到，原来他们之间，竟然这样和谐地、沉寂了了这么久。  
“今年真是超级见鬼的一年，不是么？”  
他禁不住放声大笑起来：“伊万斯，你真是太擅长轻描淡写了。”  
「1977年2月20日，7点30分，夜」  
“嗨，莉莉。”  
突然响起的声音让她悚然一惊。她沉迷在书中太久了，没有注意到彼得已经坐在她的对面。  
“梅林啊，Pete，你吓我一跳。你们掠夺者都有偷偷靠近别人不被发现的特异功能么？”  
他冲她露齿一笑：“我们都在努力磨练这项天赋。”  
莉莉轻道：“看起来你们都非常擅长。”她的心率逐渐平息下来，放松了身体靠在沙发上。过了一阵，她发现彼得的眼睛还停留在她的方向，于是，她放低了手中的书，看着他问道：“发生什么了吗，Pete？”  
“不，其实没什么。”他打量这她的神情，吞吞吐吐地回答，“至少，我不认为发生了什么。”  
面对着他的闪烁其词，她皱起了眉毛：“对不起，我不是很明白？”  
“我只是想和你聊一聊，没有什么，我在担心詹姆。”  
她迅速地放下了手中的书，倾身向前，绿色的眼睛定定锁住了他：“他还好么？发生什么事情了么？”  
彼得坚定地直视着她，说：“你看，这……这就正是我要说的。”  
莉莉盯着他严肃的面孔，愈发疑惑了：“我还是一头雾水，Pete。”  
他将前臂放在大腿上，也倾身靠近她：“是关于你和詹姆。我不知道发生了什么，而且我也不会请求你告诉我，但是从你刚才的反应可以明显看出，你们现在是朋友，所以我希望，莉莉，我真的希望，你明白这一切对他意味着什么。”  
莉莉瞪大了眼睛，仿佛大脑当机了一般，不知道该如何回答。彼得回视了她一阵儿，带着沉重的叹息继续补充说：“我不认为我能将它解释明白。只是……请你记住，詹姆是一个不会对自己所关心的人设防的人，好么？他可以对自己的朋友做一切事情，既然现在你也是其中之一，所以，几乎没有什么他不会为了你去做的。”  
莉莉依旧一脸迷惑地瞪着双眼：“我不太明白，为什么你要告诉我这些，Pete。”  
“我只是想确保你明白，”他蓝色的眼睛依旧直直地盯着她，“如果你决定再像以前一样讨厌他，会给他造成多么大的伤害。”  
“我从来没有讨厌他。”莉莉反驳道，可是彼得却打断了她。  
“我都不确定他是不是知道这些。今年开始，能和你和平相处，他是那么开心，莉莉，我请求你，不要搞砸这一切”，彼得犹豫了一下，继续说，“实际上，大脚板、月亮脸，还有我……我们需要詹姆。如果没有他，我们会是一团糟……你并不知道他为了我们三个到底做了多少。”  
莉莉长叹了一声。当她明白他出于什么原因与她谈论这一切之后，她的一切恼怒都烟消云散了。你不会对任何一个想要保护自己朋友的人生气：“我没有想过去做任何伤害詹姆的事情，Pete。”  
“我知道你不会故意去做，莉莉。只是……请你小心一些。他生活中已经有不少乱子了，他的父母，学校的事情，还有其他乱七八糟的……他的生活可经不起折腾了。”  
起身离开之前，他给了她一个小小的微笑，然后走向了男生寝室。莉莉捡起她的书，发现自己完全没法集中精神。所以她干脆把书放在身边，抱紧靠垫陷进沙发里，看着炉火跳跃。她从没有想过自己竟然会有这么一天——彼得·佩迪鲁找到她，警告她不要伤害詹姆·波特的感情。  
她明白，尽管他从没有开口抱怨过，詹姆的确有很多事情需要处理。她知道他的父母身体状态依旧不是很好，他其实比他表现出来的担心得多；他是魁地奇队长，也是王牌队员；而且大多时间他还要忙于N.E.W.T的课业。而且，显而易见，他将照顾自己的朋友也当成了一种个人责任。她对此毫不惊讶，尽管她在过去诟病过詹姆·波特的无数缺点，但她从来没有怀疑过他对朋友的忠诚以及坚定的热忱。尤其是在半年多前发生的那件事情之后，她更加欣赏那些无论何时何地都忠于自己朋友的人。  
在这一晃而过的这六周多里，她深知，她和詹姆已经成为了朋友。她只是不清楚，她是不是在他心中已经超越了普通朋友，而进入了亲密朋友的范畴。  
可无论如何，他们是朋友。她暂时没有改变这一切的想法，而且以她目前对詹姆的了解，她知道，他宁肯自断其腕，也不会做使朋友失望的事情。所以，无论是彼得，还是其他人，都没有必要去担心，她和詹姆一切都好。  
而且他们会一直这样好好的。  
「1977年2月25日，8点25分，夜」  
“快点伊万斯，图书馆要关门了。”詹姆敲了敲自己的手表，莉莉竖起一只手指摇了摇，示意他保持安静，仍旧在奋笔疾书。这周他们简直要被作业的海洋淹没了，必须得互相帮助。作为六年级仅有的两名选择了六门——而不是五门高阶课的学生，他们发现在一些作业上合作，的确是一个双赢的选择。  
“如果你再不动，平斯要揪着你的头发把你拖出去了。况且只有半小时就要宵禁了，如果你不介意的话，我希望能躲过一次紧闭。”  
莉莉一脸惊诧地抬头看他：“从什么时候开始你竟然会担心关禁闭了？”  
詹姆做了一个鬼脸：“我可不享受禁闭。如果非要关禁闭的话，我希望这是为了一些有价值的事业，而不是像违反宵禁这样无聊的东西。”  
莉莉笑起来，她最终放下了笔，开始卷羊皮纸：“当你说到你不介意为了一些值得的事业关禁闭的时候，这个包不包括给盔甲施咒让它们去吓唬人呢？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，伊万斯。”詹姆回答，“这听起来一点也不像我会去做的事情。”  
她真是得佩服他一本正经地胡说八道的本事。看他一点打趣甚至得意都没有的样儿，跟没事人似的。她知道，这个小插曲绝对是掠夺者们捣的鬼，否则还能是谁呢？但是没有一个人，包括在老师们在内的所有人，可以证明这一点。  
她将书包挂在桌子边上，抱起今晚用到的一摞书，将它们放在推车上，以备重新整理。她走回到桌子前时，发现詹姆已经拎起了她的袋子，耐心的等候着她。  
两人一起离开图书馆。除了他们以外，竟然还有一桌斯莱特林的学生没有走。斯内普和穆尔塞伯也在其中。在他们经过的时候，两个人都发出了讥讽之声。莉莉听到他们中的一个人嘟哝着“泥巴种”和“纯血叛徒”之类的，她担心地看了一眼詹姆，他下巴的肌肉绷紧了，提着她书包的手指节泛白，可是他却无视了这些侮辱，没有停下脚步。  
当他们走出图书馆后，詹姆压抑的恼火爆发出来：“真是近墨者黑，伊万斯，你把我带成了什么样子。搁以前，我可是要给那帮渣渣一人下一个恶咒的。”  
“我认为这是因为你成熟了，詹姆。”  
他哼了一声：“真不幸。有些家伙就是欠收拾。”  
莉莉愤愤地瞪了他一眼：“你这想法可从来没有不给你招来麻烦。”  
他歪了歪一侧的嘴角，笑着反诘：“没有一点小麻烦的生活，怎么能叫生活呢？”  
她翻了翻白眼：“就知道你会这样说。”  
“我就是个麻烦大王，我想我们已经就这一点达成了共识。”看到她翘起唇角回应着他的话语，他笑得更开朗，和她一起静静地前行。  
他们快到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，他突然在一副落地肖像面前停下来了。当莉莉走出几步，意识到他已不在自己身边时，她停下步子，回过头来。他已经打开了画像，走进了后面隐藏的通道。莉莉再一次被他对城堡中秘密的熟悉震惊了，她走近几步，非常好奇是什么让他停了下来，刚才可是他为了担心打破宵禁着急的。  
他已经从通道中走出来，转脸看向她，捧着一束雪白的栀子花。她猛地停住，满目的惊诧已经落入他的笑眼。  
“你说过你讨厌情人节，莉莉。而且你更希望能在其他日子收到一些好意。二月二十五号看起来是一个可以送你礼物的好日子。”  
他将花束递给她，她接过它们，声音中是彻彻底底的震动：“是你送我的花。”  
“是的。”  
她小心翼翼地嗅了一下，品味着它们的芬芳，尽力地抑制着自己灿烂的表情：“而且它们不是百合花。”  
他忍不住嗤笑了：“别告诉我大家都送你百合。这太没创意了。”  
“那为什么是栀子花呢？”她好奇地开口，然而，她却依旧不敢直视他的眼睛，只好垂眸看着手中的白色花苞。  
“这是它们的名字么？”他饶有兴趣地问，“我在树林里看到一片花丛，它们看起来像是你会喜欢的东西。”  
他走上前一步，指尖轻轻地触着一片花瓣，说：“我的意思是，如果我想的话，我可以变出任何你想要的品种，但是比起采来的花，它们毕竟不那么天然。”  
“是的，我想是的。”莉莉低语着。“詹姆……这些究竟算是什么呢？”  
他笑了：“一定要有一个理由么？”  
“据我的经验来看，这不是一个馅饼，就是一个陷阱。”  
他被逗得大笑起来：“你的多疑人格又暴露了，伊万斯。我真是欣赏你。”在她变脸之前，他迅速地调整好了自己，“这里没有什么陷阱，莉莉。如果我送给朋友礼物需要什么理由的话，当然其实我不需要理由，那理由就是，你最近看起来并没有以前那么开心，我想这些能让你微笑。”  
她低头看了看怀里的鲜花，然后抬眼看着他的脸，真诚地笑了出来。“显然已经奏效了，所以，谢谢你，詹姆。”她踮起脚尖，迅速地在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，然后迅速地后退了一小步。她清楚地记得，上次发生类似事件的时候，最终升级成了什么。  
詹姆微微清了一下嗓子，低声回道：“不客气。”   
他们走回了公共休息室，一路无声。  
注：栀子花花语是永恒的爱，一生的守候。


	4. 第四章 礼物

「1977年3月8日，6点整，下午」  
“有人看到莉莉了么？”马琳的声音在公共休息室响起，但是令她失望的是，回应她的只有耸肩和摇头。她一屁股坐到沙发里，转头朝向爱丽丝：“她到底死哪里去了？”  
爱丽丝耸了耸肩膀，翻过一页杂志：“不知道。她这几天都是独来独往的。”  
马琳喷了口气，抱紧了胳膊。爱丽丝抬起头来，带着一脸戏谑问道：“我猜你现在是有什么事求我们亲爱的朋友吧？”  
“我想让她帮我检查一下我的魔药论文。我想我可能写了一堆胡话。而且现在我似乎还在斯拉格霍恩的黑名单上，所以我得交一篇至少还能看得过去的论文。”  
爱丽丝特别不淑女地笑了一声：“切，在《让魔药教授讨厌你的N种方法》上，把所有的乌头汁都换成爆炸液也许能名列前茅。”  
“那都过去两个月了！”马琳嘶吼着道。“他不能还怀恨在心！”  
“但是我亲爱的Marly，这的确毁了他一周里所有的课程。”詹姆在爱丽丝身旁坐下，“我需要补一句，如果我当时忘了告诉你的话，这是个值得掠夺者们冒险的恶作剧。”  
马琳看着她手中的一卷羊皮纸，叹了口气：“好吧，我玩完了。如果没有Lils帮我检查论文的话，它们肯定还是废物一坨，斯拉格霍恩总算找到机会把我踢出他的高阶课了。”  
詹姆挑起了一根眉毛：“是不是太夸张了？去找月亮脸帮你看看，他是个魔药小能手。”  
“是么？”马琳倏地抬起头来，扫视全场，寻找着莱姆斯特殊的浅棕头发。  
“是的。”詹姆点头说，“而且如果你请他帮忙的话，他这样的好人是不会拒绝的。我去帮你找他，他在那里和小天狼星在一起。”  
詹姆正要起身，马琳却一把拉住了他：“不用，不用。我这就去问他。你刚才说他和布莱克坐在一起？”  
詹姆的嘴唇轻轻抽动了一下，显然没有藏住他的笑意：“是的，在窗边的桌子那里。”  
马琳站起身来，抬起胳膊深深理了一下头发，杀向了窗户喊道：“亲爱的莱姆斯！”  
爱丽丝忍不住吃吃笑了出来，詹姆简直要憋出内伤了。  
“我简直要同情小天狼星了。”她带着玩味的笑容低声说，“他和马琳或许是棋逢对手。”  
“她不是想通过调戏莱姆斯来让他吃醋吧，他通常不吃这一套。”詹姆伸了个懒腰，将他的双脚慵懒地放在了桌面上。  
“你妈妈如果看到你把脚放到家具上，肯定会给你一巴掌。”爱丽丝说：“而且我不认为她是想让他吃醋什么的，我想她只是想试图告诉他，他到底错过了什么。”  
詹姆的肩膀和脖子后靠在沙发上，仰头看着天花板：“可能你是对的，但是，她面对的是小天狼星。他可不是一个敏感的人，她可能需要更直接一些。”  
爱丽丝扑哧一声笑了：“是的，我都能预见到能发生什么。‘嗨小天狼星，我觉得你很有型，不如我们亲一个？’多棒啊。”  
詹姆也笑了：“我相信，这个方法有它的长处。”  
爱丽丝放下了手中的杂志，审视了一会儿他的侧脸：“你怎么不把这个方法用到莉莉身上？”  
他直起身来，一脸不可置信地看着她：“抱歉，你是有点怀念我去年每天邀请她出去玩的场景了吗？”  
爱丽丝皱起了眉头：“没有人会怀念那些，詹姆，它们大都太浮夸了。不，我是指今年。你们现在关系好多了。你为什么不直接告诉她你喜欢她呢？”  
“谁说我喜欢了？”詹姆也皱起眉来看着她。  
“首先詹姆，在我们五岁多的时候我就认识你了，我想我现在可以看透你的心思；其次，我知道你以为她没注意你的时候，你偷看她的样子；还有，据说你毫无理由地就送了她一束花。”  
“这都是朋友之间的礼物。”詹姆防御性地抱紧了自己的双臂。  
“哦，那当然是了，我真蠢。”爱丽丝的语气里满是嘲讽。“当然了，你给你所有的女性朋友都送花不是么？马琳和我前几天刚刚数过了你曾经给我们采过多少束花，”  
“别闹了，Ally。”詹姆叹息道，“我喜欢她并不重要，因为她并不喜欢我，坦白说，我已经决定我宁可只和她做朋友，也不愿和她争吵。”  
爱丽丝瞪了他一阵，重重地把自己摔进沙发里：“我真是被白痴包围了。”

「1977年3月12日，7点50分，晨」  
莱姆斯走到饭桌前，坐到了莉莉身边。她的视线离开了面前的粥，抬起头来。  
“早上好，莉莉。你还没喝南瓜汁吧？”  
他的意外出现加上这令人迷惑的问题的确把莉莉吓到了。她整理了一下思路，清晰地回答：“早安，莱姆斯。我还没有喝。我不怎么喜欢这东西。”  
“很好，”莱姆斯赞许地点了点头，靠近她轻声说，“相信我，不管任何人怎么说，你一点南瓜汁也不想要。”他站起来，开始检查其他食物。  
“好的。”莉莉看着她的朋友，看着他放了一摞吐司到碟子里，开心地吹起了口哨。她不禁问道：“莱姆斯，你还好么？”  
“嗯？”他看了看她，笑了，“哦，我很好，我只是有点担心你，但是我没事。”  
“我？”莉莉突然意识到自己有些太过惊慌了，但是她实在没有忍住。他突然将话题转向她，着实让她招架不住。  
“是的，你。”莱姆斯回答道，微微侧向她，“你什么时候自己一个人吃早餐了？而且上一周，你都没来公共休息室。还有，你在课上几乎都不发言。这太反常了。发生了什么事情么？如果有的话，你可以和我聊聊。”  
莉莉勉强地笑了一下：“没什么。”  
莱姆斯若有所思地看了一会儿她的表情，她知道自己瞒不过他，然而他却点了点头，回身去看他的盘子，说：“好的，我可以假装相信，但是你得向我保证你会和某个人聊一下，如果你需要的话。那个人未必是我，但是你得找个人。”  
莉莉低头盯着她的盘子，轻轻吐出一句：“好吧。”  
突然，其他三名掠夺者咋咋呼呼地涌进了食堂，打断了他们的谈话。詹姆、小天狼星和彼得正坐在他们对面，大快朵颐，好像好几个月没吃饭似的。  
“月亮脸，红毛。”小天狼星看起来今天的状态相当不错。莉莉知道他在和她打招呼，抬了下眉毛，微微点头作为回应。  
几分钟后，马琳和艾玛也加入了他们。走在最后面的是爱丽丝，毫无意外，弗兰克也跟在她后面。  
他们边吃边聊，当大家快要吃饱的时候，小天狼星拿起南瓜汁，略显招摇地给自己倒了一杯。  
“还有人要南瓜汁么？”他大声询问道，高高地举起手中的罐子问道，“莉莉？”  
莉莉忍不住惊诧地看了莱姆斯一眼，平静地回答：“不了，谢谢你小天狼星，我不是很喜欢这个。”  
他疑惑地看了她一会儿，耸了耸肩，开始询问桌上的其他人。爱丽丝和艾玛都举起了杯子，弗兰克狐疑地看了他一眼，然后抓起了旁边的水壶，马琳则拖过了莉莉肘边的橙汁。小天狼星几口灌下了他的南瓜汁，接着吃早饭。  
“詹姆，魁地奇训练是什么时候？”弗兰克侧身越过爱丽丝，冲他的队长喊道。  
詹姆抬起头，向同为追球手的弗兰克笑了一下：“下午五点，弗兰克。我预约球场到八点半，所以我们能换着场地好好打一场。”  
爱丽丝呻吟了一声：“惹伍德嗨呜哇萌古板得当藏当！呢卜八五砸喂木安迫害提克色艾了总爱特赫普勒都塞比安？”  
桌前突然安静了。直到弗兰克尴尬的开口：“亲爱的，你在说什么？”  
爱丽丝环视着周围人脸上迷惑的表情，敲打着桌子强调道：  
“热爱地：惹伍德嗨呜哇萌古板得当藏当！呢卜八五砸喂木安迫害提克色艾了总爱特赫普勒都塞比安？”  
大家又沉默了。终于，小天狼星的窃笑打破了这一切，莉莉看向莱姆斯，在整个桌子上，他是她唯一确定的曾去过法国的人。  
“我想，你也不明白她在说什么？”  
詹姆的声音在他对面响起：“她说‘我希望我偶尔也能见我男朋友一面。假如你延长了训练的时间，就不能减少训练的次数么？’大约是这么个意思。”  
莉莉转头看向他：“你会说法语？”  
他笑了：“Oui（是的），我说的还好。我妈妈的一些亲戚是法国人，我小时候上过一些课。这是种不错的语言。”  
“好吧。”她嘀咕着，看着他的眼睛。  
艾玛探过头来，开口说道：“詹姆看唉但威偶撕破肯，买爱丽丝看搭捏度哇若法语？”（译者注：大意为——会说法语的是詹姆，可是为什么爱丽丝在说法语？）  
所有人的眼光都集中到詹姆身上，只见他双手一摊，解释说：“我只会说法语。但这明显不是法语。好像听起来有点像德语什么的。”  
“她为什么在说德语？”莉莉质问道，她的眼神在掠夺者们之间游移。艾玛和爱丽丝面面相觑，这才意识到她们说的不是自己的母语。  
“我想这应该是荷兰语。”弗兰克纠正说，“当然，我们之间也没人会说。”  
小天狼星环顾四周，咧开嘴笑了：“艾斯投迪沃蒂都。”（译者注：意为——太有意思了）  
莉莉的目光转回詹姆身上，而他也只是耸了耸肩：“我想是西语。或者是葡语？管他呢，反正不是法语，所以我也不懂。”  
“到底是怎么了？”莉莉环视整个礼堂，注意到一群懵逼的眼神和一阵阵愤怒的喊叫。是的，喊叫。她现在意识到这些声音并不全是英语。她看向教职工餐桌，确信斯拉格霍恩正在说威尔士语。尽管她不能明白那是在说什么，可是她曾经常听自己的祖父母说威尔士语，所以她能识别出来。而邓布利多看着眼前突然发生的剧变，似乎一脸开心的样子。  
她突然想到莱姆斯不让她喝一点点南瓜汁的告诫，还有小天狼星倒给爱丽丝和艾玛的果汁，突然明白了一切。她急转过身，怒视着掠夺者们吼道：“你们向南瓜汁里加了什么东西！是不是？”  
最终彼得回答了她的质疑：“只是一些普通的魔药……通常不相配的……按合适的比例混合在一起。这是无害的，只是让你说出的话都变成另外一种语言……”  
莉莉瞪着他们，愤怒地喊道：“你们是一群笨蛋，你们知不知道？真是该死的蠢蛋！你们永远无法把生活当回事，是不是？”  
她砰地站起来，跑出了大厅。留下她的朋友们疑惑地望着她的背影。

「1977年3月13日，8点40分，晚」  
马琳和艾玛焦躁地坐在壁炉前，一脸惆怅。这时，爱丽丝也回到了休息室。她坐在她们旁边的地毯上，摇了摇头。  
“哪里都找不到她。”  
她们沉默了，盯着眼前的炉火明明灭灭，回想着过去的两天。莉莉在早餐时段冲出了礼堂，明显是彻底地被掠夺者们的恶作剧激怒了。但是这太奇怪了，这其实是一个完全无害的恶作剧，而且还蛮好玩的，在过去的几个月里，她早已习惯了男孩子们的小玩笑，并且也乐在其中。所以她突然被这种事情激怒，实在是不太对劲。  
而且，更奇怪的是，这一天她一直在躲着他们所有人。包括与这个恶作剧毫无关系的人在内。她在课堂上也坐的远远的，一下课就立马冲出教室，不给任何人与她说话的机会，而且也没有和她们共进一餐。  
这种古怪的行为今天还在持续。现在，马上就要宵禁了，她甚至都没有回到公共休息室。女孩们都担心极了。  
突然马琳猛地站了起来：“我们太蠢了！”  
“什么？”爱丽丝看着马琳起身四顾，满含惊讶地说。  
“我们把所有的时间都花在了‘寻找她’上，却没有想到向可能帮助我们找到她的人求助。”  
爱丽丝的眉毛挤在了一起：“我要重申一遍：什么？”  
“她是指掠夺者们。”艾玛突然反应了过来，“他们可能比任何一个人都更熟悉这座城堡，无论莉莉在哪儿，他们都能找到她。”  
三个女孩在公共休息室搜寻着，可是他们四个全都不见踪影。  
“呃，看来我们要去他们的寝室了，”马琳抖了一下，“那一定是我此生再也不想看见的场景。”  
“嗨，至少你知道它一定非常干净和整洁。”爱丽丝淘气地笑了，马琳冲她吐了吐舌头。  
“你的意思是，你要自告奋勇么，亲爱的爱丽丝？”  
爱丽丝回了她一个鬼脸：“如果非我不可的话。假如弗兰克看到我走进其他男生的宿舍怎么办？”  
马琳咯咯地笑了：“假如弗兰克真的以为你会劈腿他们四个的话，那他真是比我想象中的要疯狂一点啊。”  
艾玛早就习惯了女孩们之间的这些小口角，她翻了翻眼睛，站起来说：“我去。”  
她走向通往男生寝室的楼梯，拾级而上，无视了周遭轻佻的口哨声。  
她走到六年级男生宿舍门前，局促地敲响了门，不管两个偶然路过的男生投来的奇怪眼光。房间里发出砰的一声，接着一个抱怨的声音从门后传来，然后门开了，詹姆站在门口，他的眼镜歪歪地架在鼻梁上，头发比平时还要凌乱。  
“艾玛？”他眯起了眼睛，听起来这声音不像是打招呼，而更像是疑问。  
“是啊，嗨，”她停顿了一下，“我知道，这很奇怪。”  
詹姆点了一下头：“是的。”他耐心的站在那里，等待着接下来的消息。  
“我们需要你们的帮助。”艾玛静静地开口，詹姆的表情微微严肃了，他侧开身子，示意艾玛走进寝室。  
他们的寝室要比她想象中的整齐的多，然而除了詹姆以外，房间里并没有其他人。“他们都在图书馆。月亮脸在指导大脚板和小虫，希望通过他的帮助，能让他们有可能通过草药学的考试。”  
艾玛给了他一个犹疑的微笑：“你帮不上忙么？”  
“我基本没有耐心教导那两个家伙。对其他人，都没有问题，但是他俩？我宁愿一口气把我的指甲全都拔下来。”  
他在床边坐下，专注地看向她：“你刚才说你需要帮助？”  
“哦！”艾玛突然想起来，她来这里是有原因的。“是的，我们找不到莉莉了。”  
听到这个名字，詹姆明显僵了一下，他挑起了一根眉毛：“所以你来这里是想……？”  
艾玛不得不承认，他语调里突如其来的冷淡让她小小的吃了一惊。“因为，你们很了解这座城堡，我们都找不到她，所以我们猜测她是去了什么奇怪的地方，也许你们中有人会知道？”  
疑惑和焦虑堵住了她的喉咙，她压低了声音，等待着他的回答。詹姆看着她，最终避开她的眼睛看向墙面。  
“如果你们找不到她，她可能是不想被找到。而且，她明显不想理我们任何人，所以或许，我们应该让她自己呆一会。”  
“我知道你现在因为她很受打击，我们都是，但是你知道她不是这样的。她花了太多的时间独自行动，而且几乎不说话。她这样已经好几天了。”艾玛定定地看着他的侧脸，静静地说，“一定是出了什么问题，可能她不想和我们谈这些，可是我们不能看着她一个人这样下去。你是最有可能找到她的人，所以，拜托你？”  
詹姆叹道：“我明白，我最有可能找到她，但是我可能也是她最不想见到的人。昨天早上的事情你也看到了，还有从那之后发生的一切事情，她在生我的气。我想最好还是让她自己静一静。”  
艾玛失望地叹了一声，她抱住了双臂：“你给我听好了詹姆·波特，她没有生你的气，她也没有生任何人的气。没有。一定是出了什么意外，先别管那是什么，总之她现在像一个疯狂的蜗牛。可是我知道，你不会因为朋友的一时失常就抛弃他们，对么？”  
詹姆愣住了。可能是被她的疾言厉色吓到了。艾玛知道，多数人都认为她是她和她的朋友们之间最温和内向的一个，但这不代表她没有逆鳞。良久，詹姆叹了口气，站起身来。  
“我就去找她。而且我会在宵禁后把她平安带回来，不被抓住。但是我会告诉她是你强迫我来的，她要对我发什么乱七八糟的臭脾气，都由你来解决。”  
艾玛点点头，感激地说：“希望尽快见到你俩。”说完，她走出了寝室。  
「1977年3月15日，4点整，下午」  
“你要知道，我快受够了你的朋友们冲进我的寝室，还命令我找到你，伊万斯。”  
莉莉把头靠在墙上，抬起眼睛。  
“那就别管他们，詹姆。我好得很。”  
他不信服地嗤了一声：“你当然很好。”她的肩膀垮着，双臂防御性地抱住身体，面容憔悴。见状，他走向她，靠着墙蹲下，与她并肩席地而坐：“所以你就在周日的下午一个人坐在天文塔顶。”  
他们默然静坐，盯着地面发呆。远处学生们嬉戏的声音飘来，而两人都坚定地躲开对方目光的。  
直到詹姆听到一声小小的抽泣。  
他转过脸来，正好看到莉莉笨拙地用袖子擦拭脸颊的泪水。他无声地递过一方手帕，她伸手接过，却只是在自己的手间绞着，并没有擦拭眼泪。他彻底拿自己身边的女孩没办法了，对于如何修补这眼前的一切，他毫无头绪。是的，他曾经看过莉莉·伊万斯哭泣，可是在这过去的几周里，他从来没有看到她这样心碎过。  
但是他需要尝试一下，因为她不能再这样下去，他也再也忍受不了这一切了。他给了她一分钟的时间来调整自己，然后询问道：“你想谈一下么？”  
“不。”她的声音很轻，但至少不像之前一样，拒人千里。他茫然低头看向自己的双手，回过神来发现，她已经将他的手帕丢在膝上，手中握着一张折叠着的纸。他伸手取下那张纸，小心翼翼的展开，瞥了她一眼，以确保这一举动没有冒犯她。  
莉莉，  
我想这里有些麻烦，简单来说，妈妈坚持我要你做伴娘。我上次的回信已经说过了，无论如何我都不会同意的，我可不会让我的婚礼变成你的怪物大秀场。  
当然我可不能告诉妈妈这些，所以你要写信告诉她你不想做我的伴娘。找个理由，告诉她因为学校的事情你做不到，我不管你说什么，反正你不能参加我的婚礼派对。就算我想让你来，弗农也不会同意的。  
当然我觉得你不来更好，可是我猜妈妈可能会坚持，而且如果你不来的话，其他亲戚可能会问到。你需要带一名同伴来保证人数是偶数，所以我打算帮你找个弗农家的表兄弟之类的，除非你能带一个得体的人来。如果你能找到自己的同伴，我可以作出让步，但是如果你胆敢带一个不合宜的人让我丢脸的话，小心我不讲情面。  
尽快回信，我需要赶紧做出计划。如果还让妈妈认为你要参与我的婚礼的话，我可没法开工。  
佩妮  
詹姆惊呆了，他沉默了一会儿，再读了一遍佩妮的信，开口说：“你姐姐真是一个讨厌的家伙，不是么？”  
莉莉笑了，然而笑声里满是苦涩：“不是么？”  
他用眼角瞟了一下，她仍然目不转睛地前方，然而视线却失了焦，眼中泪光闪闪。他想起他们在跨年夜里的交谈，他知道这不是她第一次因为自己的姐姐流眼泪，而且他也深深怀疑，这不会是最后一次。  
“听着，莉莉……”他刚说完这几个字，大脑似乎就断片了。这太复杂了，他不确定到底该怎么处理。安慰人不是他的强项，最终，他决定，他唯一可以给她的只有自己的诚恳：“莉莉，你不能让她这样影响你。你最近吃太少了，而且我确定，你也没有睡好。你明明该和你的朋友谈一谈，可是你却躲着他们。我想说，尽管——我是个男生，我粗线条，我也能看出你在逃避。”  
莉莉依旧空洞地看着远处：“我不想谈这些，我只想……”  
她停住了。很明显，她不打算继续说下去了。他叹息了一声，站起身来，掸了掸衣服上的尘土，走到她的面前，将双手放进口袋，俯视着她。  
“好吧，莉莉，我不知道你想怎样，别惊讶，因为我从没明白你想要什么——但是，你现在做的，只是自哀自怜罢了。”  
莉莉的脑袋猛然抬起来，她激动地抬起下巴，怒道：“你说什么？”  
詹姆内心感到一点略微的释然，至少他还能激怒她，他熟识的那个莉莉·伊万斯还依旧在那里，但是他小心地隐藏好了这种情绪。  
“每个人都有烦恼，伊万斯，”他也抱紧了双臂，严肃地开口，“是的，你有一个泼妇姐姐，可小天狼星除了有一个泼妇一样的母亲，还有一个白l痴弟弟。莱姆斯更严重，你知道他‘毛茸茸的小问题’，彼得的祖父母都得了龙痘，正住在医院里。至于马琳、爱丽丝、艾玛，我不怎么了解，可是我敢打赌她们都有多多少少的烂摊子。这就是生活，莉莉。它是糟糕的。你不会真的以为你的生活中都是鲜花和阳光吧？”  
她一脸诧异地盯着他，他直直地看了回去，丝毫不回避她的凝视。她的嘴巴开开阖阖，最终垂下了眼睛。当她再次抬起头来看向他时，她不再沉默了：“到底，从什么时候开始，你成了我生活中理智的声音了？”  
他如释重负，这典型的“莉莉式”评论终于使他露出了笑容：“我想，是当你开始不理智的时候。”  
她仰头靠住墙壁，看向苍穹，群群飞鸟从他们的头顶掠过。“詹姆，我该怎么办？”  
他穿过塔楼，走向前去，坐在她对面的扶手上，开口问她：“你觉得有什么方法能让你姐姐回心转意么？”  
莉莉哼了一声：“当然没有。”  
“那你就得接受。”他扣住手指，沉思道。“如果你妈妈知道真相，她会失望么？如果你告诉她佩妮不希望你参加婚礼而且让你找一个理由的话。”  
“她当然会失望，”莉莉的声音里满是疲惫，“她希望她的女儿们是好朋友，而且她一直在给自己希望。”  
詹姆点头，说：“依我看来，你有三个选择：第一，不要给你的妈妈写信，让她强迫佩妮让你来做伴娘，这可能导致她对你的怨恨，还会对你很糟……更糟，”他纠正了一下，继续讲，“第二，写信告诉你的妈妈，佩妮到底让你做什么，这可能会使你们三个都过得不好吧？”他征询地看向她，只见她丧气地点了点头。  
“或者第三，写信给你妈妈，告诉她你的学校中有成堆的事务，而佩妮需要找一个能帮助她组织和打理一切的伴娘。这是伴娘的责任不是么？”  
她再次点了点头，想必是听进了他的劝说：“我想，你认为我应该选择方案三，对么？”  
詹姆耸了耸肩：“我只是将所有的可能性摆在你面前。决定由你来做。但是如果你问我会不会选第三点，是的，我会。这是波及最小的选择。这能让你的姐姐开心——额，多多少少会让她开心一点，而且这不会使你的母亲失望。”  
莉莉再次望向天空，喃喃道：“我想你是对的。”  
詹姆站起来，重新将双手放进了自己的口袋：“我经常是对的。而且你应该和你的朋友们聊一聊，他们都在担心你。”  
他边走向门边，边问道：“晚饭见？”  
她勉强地笑了一下，答道：“好的，我会来。”  
“很好。每次你消失之后你的朋友们都焦躁地找来……我就得跑遍这倒霉的城堡，真是够啦！”  
突然，一个念头击中了莉莉：“你是怎么做到的？”  
詹姆在楼梯门口停了下来，一手抓住扶手，回身问道：“做什么？”  
“每次都能找到我。”  
他冲她微笑了，这或许是这三天以来，他给她的第一个舒心的微笑。  
“商业机密。”他留下四个字，便转身离开了。

「1977年3月20日，6点30分，下午」  
马琳愤怒地盯着手中的纸，尖刻地评论道：“哇，你的姐姐真是个碧池，不是么？”  
莉莉轻轻地笑了一声，说：“你和詹姆的评价差不多。”  
“他知道了？”马琳惊奇地追问。  
莉莉的脸微微红了。这一切当然没有逃过马琳的眼睛，不过她忍住了冲动，没有对这个调侃一二。只听莉莉说：“是的，他似乎总能在我脆弱的时候找到我，不知怎么，我就把这些一股脑都倒给他了。他没像躲瘟疫一样躲着我，真是个奇迹。”  
马琳八卦地一笑：“他永远不会这样做。”  
两个女孩子正一起靠在马琳的床上，中间堆满了杂志和糖果。莉莉趁此良机，抓过枕头，虚张声势地敲了一下马琳的脑袋。  
“我可以读一下信么？”爱丽丝的声音从她的床边传来，她和艾玛正在一起，练习将钢笔变成羽毛。  
“我来读给你们听。”马琳发话了，“这样你们更能直观地感受到这婊气冲天的语气。”  
她开始大声朗读佩妮的来信，用一种嫌恶的，而且在莉莉听来略显尖厉的声音读着。当她读完的时候，爱丽丝和艾玛早就停止了她们的变形术练习，听得瞠目结舌。  
“天呐亲爱的，难怪你会这么伤心。”爱丽丝简直都要自己替莉莉哭一场了。但是她赶紧站起身来，狠狠地将头发绑成马尾，驱赶走了这份情绪。  
“我之前很难过，真的很难过。但我认为我已经把它们排解的差不多了。我很抱歉，我花了这么长时间才告诉你们，我只是感到很难为情。”  
“你有什么需要难为情的？”艾玛温软的声音响起，“谁没有几个猪一样的亲戚呢？你不是一个人。哪一天我要把我的莱蒂西亚姑妈介绍给你。”提到这个名字，她嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子。  
莉莉被逗笑了：“谢谢你。但是我家的情况就够我受的了，你家的亲戚还是留给你吧。”她沉重地叹息了一声，接着说，“我只是不喜欢谈论这个话题。当我在学校的时候，我可以暂时将它放下，假装佩妮并不讨厌我。但是当什么东西将现实摆在我面前的时候，那真是感觉糟透了。我竟会为了没法做伴娘这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事难过，让我感觉自己蠢透了。”  
“但这并不是你难过的真正原因，不是么？”爱丽丝机敏地指出，“你难过，是因为你和她没有亲近到她要你做伴娘的地步，而且她还这样不知羞耻。”  
莉莉挤出一个忧伤的微笑，说：“但是，我如今还是应该习惯这一切，不是么？”  
艾玛摇了摇头：“我不认为你会习惯任何人将你弃如敝履。或者说，你不能这样。”  
爱丽丝微微一笑，伸出手来，握住了莉莉的手：“我们很开心，你能感觉好一些，还有，你愿意告诉我们。Lil，我们只是想确定你还好。”  
莉莉看着她的朋友们，竭尽全力控制住感动的泪水：“我知道。我爱你们。我很抱歉我在过去几周是那么荒唐……我很抱歉，真的……”  
她终于忍不住抽噎起来。爱丽丝紧忙起身，坐在她身畔，揽住她的肩膀。马琳眉头一皱，绕道床头桌的后面，一手扣住床沿蹲下身来。  
艾玛疑惑地看着她：“我滴神，马琳！你在搞什么鬼？”  
“我们需要来点巧克力。”橱柜后传来马琳闷闷的回音。

「1977年3月27日，9点30分，夜」  
莉莉漫步在城堡的上层，按着她往常的夜巡路线信步而行。这个周五可真是安静得称奇，她甚至没有撞破一对躲在壁橱里亲吻的情侣。于是，她松了心神，放飞了自己的思绪。  
她这一整天都没怎么见到詹姆。周五是在一周中他们没有相同课程的唯一一天。而且，通常詹姆也会在周五下午下课后立马安排魁地奇训练，关于这一点，球队里可是怨声载道。他可能会认为，在飞天扫帚上苦练三小时，直到精疲力竭，是开启周末的最好方式，但格兰芬多的其他队员可不敢苟同。  
当她巡逻之前，敲开他们的寝室房门，查看詹姆在不在的时候，一旁的小天狼星笑得异常猥琐。他无情地冲她开起了玩笑：“如果你要出现在叉子的卧室门前，至少你要先把自己包装成一个礼物——”直到莱姆斯一本书招呼到他的后脑勺上，并且礼貌地告知莉莉，詹姆收到一封信后，去一个相对安静的地方读信去了。他在回答的时候，给了小天狼星一个警告的眼神，惹得他开始和他争执到底多么吵才算是“太吵”，直到彼得不小心把他的行李箱变成了一只超大号的野兔，那只野兔所到之处犹如风卷残云，将他们的寝室糟蹋的一塌糊涂。  
“椅子！我本来是想把它变成一把椅子！”  
让他们自己折腾这堆烂摊子吧。莉莉离开他们的寝室，开始巡逻，希望她能在什么地方偶遇到詹姆。她知道，当他需要思考什么的时候，他通常都会来到城堡的高层，所以，她遇到他的几率还是蛮大的。但是她也清楚，鉴于现在已经宵禁了，他应该披着他的隐形衣。所以她只能寄希望于在她路过的时候，他能自己现身。  
在她遇到他后，所有疑虑都烟消云散了。当她转弯走入下一个走廊，在远处的窗边，坐落着一个人影。她走上前去，凌乱的发丝和脸上的眼镜使她确信无疑。当她的脚步越来越近的时候，他猛地抬起头，看到她的身形后，他放松地笑了。  
“没穿隐形衣？”她边说着边走近他。他脸上的笑意放大了，“哦，我带着呢，但是我不需要。周五晚上这里是你巡逻，我不会关我紧闭的，是不是？”  
莉莉扬了扬眉毛：“老师还有可能经过。”  
“那我也有时间穿上隐形衣。你是在质疑我么伊万斯？”  
“不。不算是。”她嘀咕道，声音几不可闻。詹姆笑了，直起身来给她空出一个位置坐下，她轻叹一声，坐在了他的身边。  
“我真是个不称职的级长。我本应该因为你违反宵禁好好教训你一顿的。”  
“这可比伪君子强哟。”詹姆冲她眨了眨眼，“别忘了，我知道你之前也违反过宵禁。”  
莉莉白了他一眼：“是的，和你一起。”  
“你是在说我带坏了你么？”詹姆边说，边卷起了手中的羊皮纸。  
“是的，就是你。而且你正在沾沾自喜好么。”  
詹姆什么也没有说，只是将头后倚到墙上，一直微笑地看着她。  
“停下。”  
“停下什么？”  
“那样。”  
“我什么也没做。”他一脸无辜地摊了摊手。  
“别冲我笑了！”  
詹姆开怀大笑：“伊万斯，你一定疯了，你知道吗？如果你愿意的话，我可以对你怒目而视。”  
“不需要。只是别那样洋洋得意地冲我笑，这让你看起来太像小天狼星了，”莉莉故作惊恐地抖了两抖，突然，她想到了什么，伸出一只手指示意说，“而且你可能也乐意暂时避开你的宿舍一段时间。”  
詹姆蹙起了眉毛，问她：“为什么？”  
莉莉在脑海中暗暗想象了一下六年级男生寝室此刻的场景，回答道：“相信我，你不会想知道的。”  
“好吧，”他深以为然地点了点头，“在这一点上我相信你。”  
他们静静地坐了一阵，享受着对方的陪伴带给内心的安宁。突然，莉莉想到了什么，让她不得不打破这段静默：“我听莱姆斯说，你出来读信了。我希望是好消息？”她轻声询问道。  
他往后一仰，摇了摇头：“没有什么特别的，只是我父母的一封信。”  
“他们还好么？”莉莉问，她知道在圣诞期间他们都还在住院。  
“嗯，比原来好些。”他顿了一会，接着说，“只是……他们的年龄已经不适合在这个有点疯狂的世界做那些危险的工作了。你跟他们说了也没用，他们都太固执了，不肯接受。”  
莉莉没有回答。她只是坐着，双手放在口袋里，解读着他的表情。然而这一次，他的表情确是真的晦暗不明。她知道，她也没办法说什么。他们依旧静坐，直到她的手指碰到自己口袋内衬的一个小包，她才突然想起她最初是因为什么在寻找詹姆。  
她从自己的口袋中拿出一个包装精美的包裹，递给他。  
“生日快乐。”  
他伸手接过，看着她略微羞赧的面庞，温柔地笑了。他将包裹放在膝头，但是并没有去拆。“谢谢你，你……啊，你没必要这样的。我没想过能收到什么礼物。”  
她耸了下肩：“我知道。但是我乐意。而且你也给我买了生日礼物，不记得了？”  
她伸出手腕，一个编织手链戴在她的腕上。自从他将这送她之后，她总是戴着。手链很美，金丝红线，还有一个狮子形状的金色吊坠点缀在上面。在生人靠得太近的时候，这只小狮子总会发出低低的嘶吼声，这一点让她尤其喜欢。  
他开心地笑了：“是呀，你是一个真正的格兰芬多，这看起来非常适合你。”  
“我担心我的礼物就比较缺乏想象力了。”看到他开始打开自己的包裹，她咬住了嘴唇，紧张地窥探着他的反应。  
“魁地奇手套。”他惊叹地笑了，“我现在那双刚好磨破了。”  
“我知道。小天狼星在我的威逼之下帮我出的主意。其实，这也是他帮我选出来的，我只是付了钱而已。他一直在嘟囔龙皮要比皮革还有其他什么的要好，所以我就假设他懂行，然后买了这个。”  
“是的，这很棒。龙皮手套很完美。谢谢你，莉莉。”他将手套放在窗沿，倾身拥抱了她。  
这一举动完全出乎她的意料，他双臂环住她，将她拉近了一点，使她感觉她快要跌进了他的怀抱里。他的手掌轻轻地停在她的脊背上，这温暖的触感让她屏住了呼吸，当他青涩的胡茬划过她的侧脸的时候，她感觉自己的双颊都微微地烧了起来。詹姆总是这样，毫不扭捏地表达他对朋友的感情，但这次他这样的直率仍是让她有些惊异。她还没有完全习惯拥抱这样的事情。  
然而，她总是能感到，詹姆的拥抱有一种奇异的力量。它是那么的令人安心，甚至都有可以说有一点催眠的奇效了。他的怀抱总是能让她放松下来，似乎她可以就此入眠，酣然沉睡在他的臂弯。这样的想法让她隐隐感觉荒唐，可是她依旧反手抱住了他，将脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，沉溺于他的呼吸和气息。  
他们保持着这个姿势，没有说话，也没有动。直到莉莉在他耳边轻轻低语问：“这是个敲你竹杠的好机会么？”  
她感到，而不是听到，詹姆发自胸腔的深沉的笑意：“在你送我礼物之后么？或许吧。不过，公平地讲，Lil，不论你什么时候向我提要求，都不算不合时宜。”  
她放手松开了他。他也是。她后退了一点，靠向窗框，与他拉开一丝距离，好让她更好理清自己的思绪。  
“这请求可能大大高于而且超过友谊的责任范畴了。”  
詹姆拱起了一只眉毛：“现在我好奇心被吊起来了。尽管说吧，我做好了最坏的打算。”  
莉莉深深吸了一口气：“我希望……其实是，我在想……哦不梅林，是我想问，你可以陪我一起参加佩妮的婚礼么？”  
詹姆一反常态地愣住了：“我？”  
“是的，”不待他回答，她便急匆匆地继续补充道，“我在想我需要带一个了解我和Tunny关系的人，因为坦白来说，我们之间的古怪一句半句说不清。所以，这差不多就等于我的选择是你或者莱姆斯，因为你们俩是唯一了解这一切的异性，而且我也不愿意向其他人解释。而且，我真的、真的想和一个我认识的人一起出席，因为我绝对忍不了自己一个人在那里，被一群德思礼包围，而不是有人和我一起开他们的玩笑……”  
詹姆伸出一只手，覆在了她的唇上，止住了她喋喋不休的话语：“当然，我会跟你去。但是，你必须没收我的魔杖，否则，我们的麻烦会多得无法收场。”  
他感到在他的手掌之下，她绽开了笑容。


	5. 四月：山雨欲来

「1977年4月4日，5点15分，下午」  
莉莉不耐烦地用指尖敲击着沙发的扶手，刻意忽略了她的朋友们对她焦躁不安的不满。公共休息室的窗户大开着，她可以嗅到修剪的草叶，感到和煦的清风。然而这一切却让她的内心更加烦乱了。  
“伊万斯！我的爱人！我的生命之光！”  
她看都不用看，就知道这是谁。她闭上眼转过头，以便更彻底地无视他，然后才平静地开口：“如果你还想让我帮你重写你的魔咒作业，小天狼星，我告诉你，想都别想。下——不——为——例，记得么？现在，你可以滚了。”  
她感觉到他在自己身侧坐下，碰到了她的胳臂。她闻到了他须后水的味道，那比詹姆的须后水味道要淡一些，没有那些温暖的草木香，但是却与他的极其相似，相似到能让她的心渐渐沉静下来。  
“伊万斯。我受到了伤害。我一年之内绝不会让你帮我两次这样的大忙。”  
她甚至都懒得笑一下。他知道，她是真的怒了。他打量了她一会儿，只见她后仰着头，头发垂在沙发上，紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条线，仿佛明明白白地写着：某个人要倒霉了。但愿中枪的不是自己，小天狼星暗想着，然后轻轻地拿手肘戳了她一下。  
“我知道你其实不是在生我的气。”  
“哦是么？”她讥讽道。  
他摇了摇头自顾自地笑了，这一套“与尖头叉子和伊万斯有关的二三事”，看起来要比他预想的要有趣的多。  
“当然不是。”他说，“我可以冒险推测一下你到底在生谁的气，那个人鸟窝头，戴眼镜，有点二，名字叫詹姆·波特。”  
“我没生波特的气。”莉莉回答说，她的语气冷淡，没有一丝起伏。  
小天狼星邪邪一笑：“从你对他的称呼就可以看出，恰恰相反。只有他把你惹毛了之后，你才会喊他波特。”  
她睁开眼睛，冲着他低低地怒吼了一声：“停止你对我的行为的无力分析吧！小天狼星！你到底想干啥？”  
他呲牙笑了，递给她一小张折叠着的羊皮纸：“叉子让我把这个给你。”  
莉莉盯着纸条看了一下下，她的表情变得柔和了。可突然，她又恢复了原本冷硬的线条，脑袋返回原位，向后一靠，看着天花板硬邦邦地回答：“告诉他让他过来自己给我。”  
“他不能。”小天狼星的声音突然变得庄重了起来：“他没在这里。”  
莉莉转过头来，猛然睁开眼睛，对上他烟灰色的眸子。他再次递过了那张纸条，这次，她犹疑地接了过来，拿在手中，翻来覆去。  
“在你决定生他的气之前，先读一下这封信。”小天狼星看着她，坚绝地说。她不由自主地缓缓点了点头。小天狼星冲她咧嘴一笑，站起身来走远了。莉莉茫然四顾，只见她的朋友们都带着不同程度的兴味盯着她。  
“我要去，呃……”她干脆不说了，胡乱指了一下女生宿舍的楼梯。马琳冲她挑了下眉毛，爱丽丝和艾玛简单地点了点头，看着她落荒而逃，一副“我懂得”的表情。  
她一手攥紧了信，奔上台阶，到达寝室。她走向床铺，盘腿坐下，看着手中的信，想到信中可能书写的内容，她竟感到一丝不期的紧张。她展信的手突然停了下来，疑神疑鬼地，落下了床边的帷帘，这样假如女孩子们突然杀进来，她也有时间调整好自己。  
她在心里小小的鄙视了一下自己这一串念头。她干嘛为了詹姆的一张留言大动干戈呢？何况这里面可能都是一些无关紧要的东西呢？  
她深深地吸了一口气，展开了最后一折：  
莉莉，  
我希望小天狼星在今天课后把纸条给你了，但是如果没有的话，非常抱歉，我没能在城堡外和你碰面。请不要太生我的气。  
麦格今早把我从草药学课上揪出来，告诉我我的父母又住进了圣芒戈。我要去看望他们，而且我不确定我什么时候才能回来。我只有几分钟的时间来给你留下这张纸条，请相信我，如果我有机会亲口向你解释的话，我一定会的。  
我发誓在我回来之后，我会带你去禁林看独角兽。如果你乐意的话，我回来之后我们可以立马出发。  
我很抱歉。  
詹姆  
莉莉再次读了一遍这封信，她的心沉了下去。自从新年以来，詹姆没有怎么说起过这件事情，但是她明白，他的父母双双住院，对他而言是个沉重的打击。他曾经以为，他们是坚不可摧的傲罗，可是这一切让他突然意识到，他们其实早已经垂垂老矣，无比脆弱。  
突然，一切都不重要了：她在操场上等了他接近半个小时，等他带她去看所谓的独角兽不重要了；她在十五分钟前还在生他的气不重要了；她曾经下定决心，这次绝不轻易饶过他的念头也不重要了。  
他很难过，或许还很焦虑。而且除了他父母的病情，他还要担心自己是不是对他失望了。毕竟在这样一个焦头烂额的时期，他还挤出几分钟的时间担心她，给她留下一张潦草的纸条解释这一切。  
她转向床头橱，翻出了羽毛笔和羊皮纸。

「1977年4月5日，11点45分，上午」  
詹姆坐在椅子上。这张椅子对他来说太小了，他修长的腿舒展开来，落在地板上，伸出双手，高举过头。他的眼里掩不住疲倦和痛苦，他的脑袋也是昏昏沉沉。但是他迫使自己站起来，在房间里小小踱步，聊以纾解脊背和双腿的酸痛。  
他走出休息室，穿过回廊，走向他父母的病房。他轻手打开房门，无声地滑进房间。他的妈妈睡得很沉，大概是用了安眠药水的缘故吧，而他的爸爸看起来像是快要醒了似的，轻轻低吟着什么，在睡梦中翻来覆去。他不想打扰他们，于是他轻轻退出门去，准备去往护士站，看看能不能凭自己的个人魅力从谁那里套出点最新消息来。  
值班的护士是一个年轻的金发女郎。他从来没有看到过她出现在自己父母的附近，但是他还是向那里走去，万一她那里有什么消息呢？当他打算要问她是不是了解他父母的情况时，突然，他听到身后有人喊自己的名字。他回过头，看到一名中年女巫正从玄关向他走来。她是治疗师安德鲁斯，是他很喜欢的一名巫师，她一直都在负责他父母的病情，圣诞节的时候照看他的父母的也是她。詹姆迎上前去。  
“他们状态稳定。”她单刀直入，“再在这里休息几天，他们就能恢复。但是这不是我们可以治好的疾病，它们会复发，所以，他们需要更好的照顾自己。这可能包括放弃工作，或者至少放弃一些繁重的工作。”  
她带着严肃的表情看着詹姆：“我确定他们不会听我的，但是他们可能会听你的话。他们并不像自己想象的那么年轻了，不能再这样压榨自己的身体了。拜托你试试能不能帮他们想清楚。”  
詹姆吃力地点了点头，转身返回他父母的房间。他双手揣进裤兜，低着头，设想着即将到来的谈话：在之前，他的父母从没有表现出任何听他的劝的倾向，所以，他也不知道，这一次应该如何启齿。突然，治疗师安德鲁斯喊住了他，他回转过身，看向她。  
她快步走上前，拿出了一封信：“我差点忘了。这封信送到了前台，大家都感到有点奇怪，因为我们不常收到写给病人或者家属的信，但是我认出了你的名字。”  
“噢。”他疑惑地看了手里的信一眼，“好的，谢谢你。”  
她洒然点了点头：“能找你找到这里，那一定是一只特别聪明的猫头鹰。”她轻快地走远了，白色的制服使她显得更加干练。他小心地将信件折好，放进口袋，沿着原路返回。  
缓缓行至中途，他突然改变了注意，转向他暂住的休息室。他坐在一张椅子上，展开手里的信：  
詹姆，  
我没有生气。你也许不会相信，我现在的心情与生气相去甚远。  
而且，你不用感到抱歉，你没有什么需要道歉的。我希望你的爸爸妈妈一切还好。如果你需要什么的话，请给我来信，不要问小天狼星，他不知道要折腾到猴年马月。  
至于独角兽，我们以后再去看好了。这并不是一件急事，对么？等你一切放心之后，再回来。  
Love， Lily

詹姆再次读了一遍这封信，然后再读了一遍。最后，他的眼睛锁定在了信笺的最后一行——  
Love， Lily 

「1977年4月16日，7点15分，夜」  
“为什么我就是做不好？”爱丽丝一拳砸在桌子上，“我发誓，我以前很擅长变形术的。”  
她冲着她的刺猬挥舞着魔杖，但是小刺猬只是蹲在那里，滴溜溜的眼睛回望着她——又失败了。怎么才能把它变回针垫呢？  
“这毕竟是还原术，更难一些。”马琳早就放弃了治疗，她盘腿坐在图书馆角落的桌子上，正拿着魔杖卷着自己的头发。  
艾玛一个小时之前就成功施展了咒语，但是直到现在，也没法向她的朋友们解释清楚。所以她静静地坐在一边，检查着她的魔文作业，听着爱丽丝一边一次次地尝试着，一边问候着各路神仙，不时地笑一笑。不管怎么说，她如果现在放弃的话，真的不会有人抱怨她半途而废的。  
突然，有脚步传来。莉莉兴高采烈地绕过书架，走向他们的桌子。“我可以解决我们的问题。”她转身向后看去，疑惑的神情爬满了脸。她回走了几步，突然，小天狼星从书架后摔了出来，他赶紧恢复了平衡，回头怒视。詹姆走了出来，两手插在兜里，一脸无辜地吹着口哨，莱姆斯和彼得紧随其后，努力隐藏着他们幸灾乐祸的表情。  
马琳挑了一下她漂亮的眉毛：“可以指导一下我们么？”  
“学习小组。”莉莉一脸严肃地宣布。“如果我们有人没完成作业，谁也不能离开这个房间。只要我们互相帮助，这花不了多少时间。詹姆拯救了我这三个月的变形术，他和小天狼星有办法把这个咒语敲进我们脑袋里。然后我们就可以一起做那见鬼的防御术项目了。当然还有其他想要补课的都可以。”  
小天狼星转向詹姆，问：“她一直都这么霸道么？”  
詹姆一笑，点了点头：“差不多吧，不过我喜欢。”  
莉莉假装并没有听见，可是她脸上的红晕可是实实在在的。  
一个小时后，彼得正在帮艾玛梳理庞洛克的表格，莉莉和莱姆斯则在收集防御术课上需要用的伏地蝠的资料，爱丽丝和詹姆正在各自的脸上实验变形咒，小天狼星呢，则坐在桌子边上，双手绝望地捂住了脸。  
“好，好，”他用手掌狠狠地搓了一把脸，从桌子上滑下，落在地上，带着一点点失望，直视着马琳，“好的，再来一次，麦金农。你能做到，你绝对能做到。我一定能帮你搞定。当你抬起魔杖的时候，轻轻向右转一下，落下的时候轻轻点击。试试。”  
大家都停下了手里的活，看着马琳深深地吸了一口气。她举起手，念出咒语，完成了一系列复杂的动作，最终点在刺猬上——然后它变成了一个针垫。  
房间里一片安静，直到马琳先回过神来，高高举起手臂，原地转起圈来。大家开心的向她表示庆祝。突然，马琳失去了平衡，一头栽到了小天狼星身上，他大笑着扶起她，嘲弄着她的得意忘形。  
“如果再弄出一点动静，你们都给我出去！”平斯夫人的脸从书架的另一侧露了出来，她僵着嘴唇，怒视着他们。  
所有人迅速假装注目于自己的课业，除了马琳和小天狼星。他们突然意识到自己靠的是多么近，他们的手臂依然交叠在一起。他们止住了笑声，专注地看着对方，双眼之间似乎只有一英寸的距离。  
最终，还是彼得向他俩扔了一个针垫：“你们两个怎么不去其他地方练习呢？”尽管他语气中的嘲讽微乎其微，但这足以让莉莉和爱丽丝笑出声来了。  
小天狼星从他的脚边拾起那个针垫，愤懑地哼了一声：“我们正有此意。”他向彼得抗议着，然而对方却根本懒得理他。这时，马琳牵起了他的手，他飞速地转头看向她。  
“这主意听起来不错。”她轻轻地说。小天狼星歪起了脑袋看着她的羞涩的表情，感觉十分古怪。马琳很少流露出这样少女的一面，这很反常，但是他却发现这很可爱。他绽开一个微笑，说：“我们走。”  
两人走出了房间，甚至都没有给他们的朋友说再见。小天狼星一手拿着针垫，马琳呢，一只手始终抓着她的魔杖。然而他们的另一只手却紧紧地握在一起。  
詹姆揉了个纸团，轻轻地丢到彼得的脑袋上：“多谢了伙计，想想他们在一起，简直是噩梦。”  
“嘘——”莉莉头也没抬地说：“他们很开心，别管他们。”  
詹姆卷了另一个纸团，砸向她：“当你开始抱怨他们一有机会就开始啃对方的脸的时候，你可别怪我没说。”  
“哇，注意言辞，詹姆。你听起来简直在吃醋。”莱姆斯也没有抬头看他，可是詹姆却看到了他嘴角的一抹坏笑。  
“你太恶心了，月亮脸。”詹姆拉下脸来说，“我可不想亲他们其中的任意一个，多谢您咯！”  
“莱姆斯并不是说你想亲他们中的哪一个，”爱丽丝窃笑道，“我想他是想说，你嫉妒他俩接吻，是因为你不能亲到你想亲的人。”她努了努眉毛，明显地暗示着。  
詹姆飞速地瞟了一眼莉莉。他想假装自己没有这样，可是来不及了。爱丽丝笑得更明显了。他知道她发现了，所以他干脆淡定地拿起一本书，翻看起来。  
“不是这样的Ally，”他努力让自己的声音听起来冷静沉着，“我只是不想听他俩整夜地吧唧脸。你可能不记得了，小天狼星可不能进女生寝室，这就意味着他们只能在我们的寝室，而我们则是要忍受这一切的人。”  
讲到这里，他简直不寒而栗。而莱姆斯更是一脸惊恐地抬起头来，整个人似乎都吓坏了：“梅林！我没有想到这点！你认为我们至少能劝小天狼星用个无声咒么？”  
“难说。”詹姆放下手里的书，抓起莉莉和莱姆斯正在看的那本，“一直专心看这坨……你们两个怎么做到的？”  
“练习。”莉莉平静地回答，站起身来从他手里拽过了书。当他想倾身再次把书抢回去的时候，一个低年级的学生突然走到了这个角落，在他们桌前停下了。  
“你们中有人叫莉莉·伊万斯吗？”她怯怯地问，双眼紧张地在他们之间游移。  
莉莉抬起头来礼貌地笑了：“是我。”  
小女孩拿出了一个封好的信封：“有人让我给你这个。”她将信封放到桌上，转头就走了，没人来得及问她确切情况。  
莉莉拿起信封，拆开了它，里面只有一小截羊皮纸。她读了下上面写着的两行字，然后来回翻看着，希望能找出一点蛛丝马迹来确定写信人的身份。  
看着她疑惑的表情，詹姆锁起了眉头：“还好么？”  
莉莉一句话也没说，将纸条传了给他，他低下头，只见上面写着：  
再也不要一个人在走廊巡逻。  
相信我，否则你会后悔的。

「1977年4月20日，9点15分，夜」  
突然响起的敲门声吓了他们一跳。小天狼星第一个反应了过来。  
“进来就好，我们这儿不拘礼。”  
六年级男生宿舍的门被推开了。弗兰克犹犹豫豫地走了进来：“拜托你们告诉我，我不会看到我不想看到的任何东西。”  
小天狼星坏笑了一下：“不要担心，级长先生，你脆弱的感情在这里很安全。”  
莱姆斯切了一声：“我可不这样认为。和你们在一起的每一天我都要接受良心的谴责。”  
听罢，詹姆抄起一个枕头丢过去了。他也从床上坐起身来，问：“怎么了，弗兰克？”  
“呃，我其实是想让你们帮我个忙。”他的脸上明明白白地写满了焦虑，听到这话，詹姆不由自主地坐直了。  
“好的，”他点头说：“你需要什么？”  
“是这样的，爱丽丝曾经说过，每次她们找不到莉莉的时候，她们都会向你们来寻求帮助。她曾经说过你们对这座城堡相当熟悉。”他停顿了一下，缓了口气，接着说，“情况是，我们两约好了一小时前一起散步的，她没有出现。女孩子们在晚饭后也没有见过她，我哪里也找不到她，而且我很……我只是有点担心。”  
他看了他们四个人一圈，目光最后回到了詹姆身上：“我想，我是希望你们能不能想到她可能在的其他地方，而我却没找过的？”  
“你都找了哪里？”小天狼星听起来前所未有的严肃。  
“图书馆，公共休息室，天文塔。”弗兰克边说边数着手指，“莉莉帮我查看了女生浴室，而且整个教学楼外我也找遍了。”  
“嗯……”趁着弗兰克和小天狼星说话的当会儿，詹姆偷偷地从床下找出了地图，“我们和你一起找怎么样？这样我们可以分散开，然后覆盖更多地方。”  
莱姆斯马上理解了詹姆的提议：“有道理。”他对弗兰克说，“我们两个搜查所有的教室，你们三个去查看其他地方怎么样？”  
詹姆知道他明白了自己的意思：“好的，月亮脸。”  
莱姆斯和弗兰克向门口走去，突然，小天狼星喊住了他们：“喂！带上这个！”他拿出一个小小的镜子，莱姆斯神秘地笑了一下，接了过去。  
其余三人等待了一分钟，确定他们不会回来之后，詹姆飞速在床上展开了地图。他们弯着腰仔细搜寻着，直到彼得最终定位到了爱丽丝的小点：“这儿！三楼走廊！东侧！她自己一个人在那里干嘛？”  
“她没有在动。”詹姆皱紧了眉，“我们最好赶紧赶过去，看看她是不是还好。”  
他抽出箱子，拿出隐形衣。小天狼星抓起地图，三个男孩穿过公共休息室，爬出肖像。詹姆展开隐形衣罩住他们，彼得接过地图，毕竟他是三个人中最矮的，在隐形衣下更灵活，这一任务自然义不容辞。  
“我们是不是该把地图或者隐形衣给一件给莱姆斯？已经宵禁了。”彼得担心地在他们耳边低声说道。  
“不用，”小天狼星回答，詹姆正忙着支撑着隐形衣盖住他们三个，没怎么注意这边的情形，“虽然已经宵禁了，但他们两个都是级长。他们有理由瞒过去。假如我们被撞见了，我们才是该倒霉的人。”  
“嘘——”詹姆的声音突然比往常尖厉了许多，示意他们安静。小天狼星刚想开口抱怨，就听到脚步声接近了。三个人闭紧了嘴巴，屏住了呼吸，只见马克格里高教授走了过去，看样子是要去防御术教室。  
“他走了。”小天狼星长舒了一口气，“我们得快点。”  
终于，三人抵达了一个狭窄的密道，他们经常在宵禁之后从中潜行。他们脱下了隐形衣，解放出来，以最快的速度奔向爱丽丝所在的走廊。  
“她还在么？”詹姆转过脖子向彼得询问着，后者边跑边扫了一眼地图，点了点头。形势不妙，詹姆咬紧了牙关。尽管没有人将焦虑宣之于口，可是爱丽丝明显已经有二十分钟没有动了。而且她还反常地放了弗兰克的鸽子，还有，她有接近两小时没有和她的朋友们打照面了。  
他们跑到密道的尽头，等待着彼得确认他们的方位。彼得点了点头。他们悄悄掀起隐藏密道的挂毯，警惕地慢跑向临近的走廊，这小段距离他们没有再用隐形衣。  
他们走到了角落，证实了他们的恐惧——爱丽丝倒在地上，一动不动，面庞紧贴着走廊冰冷的地面。  
詹姆从口袋中掏出镜子扔给彼得：“快叫月亮脸和弗兰克过来！”  
彼得焦急地喊着莱姆斯的名字，詹姆和小天狼星在爱丽丝身旁蹲下。  
“她还在呼吸。”小天狼星探了下她的脖颈，语气沉重地说，詹姆轻轻地伸出手去，托住她的身体。当他碰到什么黏黏的东西时，他猛地抽了一口气。他悬紧了心继续帮她翻过身来，只见数十个锋利的切口刮破了她的袍子，割入了她的皮肤里。  
“梅林，”小天狼星压低了嗓子，“我从来没见过这样的场景。”  
突然，焦急的脚步声传来，弗兰克和莱姆斯的身影出现在拐角，跑向爱丽丝的身边。  
“Ally！”弗兰克往日的冷静自持顿时消失的无影无踪，他抚过爱丽丝身上的创口，“亲爱的，你能看得到我吗？宝贝，睁开眼睛……”  
莱姆斯抬头看向詹姆：“快走，弗兰克和我来处理剩下的事情。你们不能因为违反宵禁被抓住。”  
詹姆犹豫了，直到莱姆斯严厉地看了他一眼：“快走！”  
詹姆、小天狼星和彼得从密道返回，而刚才所见的场景，仍让他们心有余悸。

「1977年4月25日，9点45分，夜」  
“你过去的一小时一直盯着那个见鬼的地图！你到底要不要和我们玩？”小天狼星暴怒的声音响起。抬头之前，詹姆默默的祈祷他能给自己点耐心。  
“你在教我们什么？再说一遍？”  
“扑克。”小天狼星骄傲地说。他坐在地板的中央，莱姆斯和彼得分别坐在他的两手边，“这是一种麻瓜游戏，通常他们用这个赌钱，不过还有一个版本就是，如果谁输了，就要tuo）衣服。”  
詹姆打了个哆嗦：“请向我保证你玩的不是那个版本。”  
“当然不是！”小天狼星惊骇地吼道，“我不会和男人玩这个版本，尤其是和你们这群家伙。”  
“你没错过多少，詹姆，而且我不觉得大脚板讲的规则是对的。”莱姆斯来回翻看着手中的牌，一脸困惑。  
“是啊大脚板，随他去吧。”彼得调皮地冲詹姆一笑，“让他跟踪莉莉去，如果这是他想要的话。”  
“我没跟踪她，我只是……在留心。”詹姆愤愤地嘟囔着，“结合那个愚蠢的纸条，还有爱丽丝身上发生的事情，我在担心。”  
“爱丽丝还好。”小天狼星把牌面朝下，放到地面，看向詹姆，“我的意思是，她没有更糟。就像一个人被什么咒语击中然后晕倒了，没有后续的副作用。”  
“遗憾的是她没看到施咒的人。”彼得也丢下了手中的扑克牌，向后倚靠到床边上。  
“两个人，可能是男生，黑色校袍。”莱姆斯感到一阵心累，“学校里有大约八百名学生，任何一个人都有嫌疑。但是因为这明显是黑魔法，怀疑的范围就缩小了许多。”  
小天狼星突然挺直了后背，冲着詹姆眯起了眼睛，他突然意识到了什么：“所以说，自从莉莉收到了那张纸条，你就开始担心，而且爱丽丝事件让你的焦虑加剧了，这是不是说，每次她巡逻的时候你都在地图上看着，嗯……在过去两周里？”  
“是的。”詹姆低头看着地图，拒绝接触他的三个好友问询的目光。  
小天狼星哼了一声，抱紧了双臂：“你陷得好深啊。”  
“闭嘴。”詹姆看着莉莉的小点走下两层，靠近地窖。“我希望她不用巡视这里，你认为她能说服迪戈里和她换岗么？”  
“她可以。”莱姆斯静静地回答，“但是她不会这样。因为她认为这算是认输。这种因为她是……所以，城堡中有些地方她不能去的观点，莉莉不会把这当作好意的。”  
“的确。”詹姆从地图里抬起头来，“她应当被平等对待。她比这里的那群辣鸡要强的多了。见鬼！所以我不明白他们为什么认为自己有理由看不起她。”  
“偏见和恐惧是很少有头脑和逻辑的，叉子。”莱姆斯讽刺又酸涩的笑了，“我比你们更清楚这一点。”  
四人沉默了。不知道该如何开口。在日日夜夜的相处中，詹姆、小天狼星和彼得总是忘记了，这世界对于狼人还存在着广泛的偏见。这对于他们来说，是一个陌生的话题，他们没有时常停下来去想：假如其他人知道了莱姆斯的身份，会怎么对待他呢？然而莱姆斯却时刻没有忘记。但是值得他庆幸的是，他可以隐瞒这一切，免受折磨，至少在大多时候免受折磨。但是莉莉却始终带着她麻瓜女巫的身份，总是会受到偏见的攻击。  
詹姆的视线回到了地图上，瞄准了他刚才最后看到莉莉的那片区域。他发现她沿着走廊又走远了一点，正在检查魔药课的空教室。然而，其中一个教室却不是空的，他惊恐地看着教室里的人名：斯内普，穆尔塞伯，还有麦克尼尔。她距离那间教室只有四个门了。  
没来得及读完全部人名，他从床上一跃而起，抓起了他的魔杖。他一把扯过隐形衣，跑向门口。  
“叉子，怎么了？”小天狼星的声音带着警觉和疑惑。詹姆在门口回头，简单地向他的朋友们解释说：“莉莉恐怕马上要有麻烦了。”  
他撒腿跑起来。其他三个人也在后面跟上了他。他们跑下台阶，冲到公共休息室，无视了一些低年级的奇异表情，穿过他们，奔出塔楼。出门之后，詹姆将地图丢给莱姆斯，他们找到最近的巷子，头也不回地一路飞奔。  
他们所花的时间比想象的要长，终于他们到达了魔药教室所在的走廊，尖叫声从里面传来，伴随着一阵粗鲁的狂笑。  
“看，格雷厄姆，这很简单。想试试么西弗？我知道你喜欢这个咒语，毕竟这是你发明的。”  
四个人想也没想，破门而入，凝神举起了魔杖。麦克尼尔从莉莉倒下的地方跨前一步，斯内普和穆尔塞伯站在另一侧，魔杖也都拿在手里。  
莉莉挣扎着站起身来，从地上捡起魔杖，指向袭击者。三个斯莱特林早就意识到他们没有胜算，他们退向门边，然而掠夺者们绝不可能轻易放他们走。  
詹姆最先返回了教室，他穿过桌椅走向莉莉。她呆呆地盯着门口，手中的魔杖依然显示出她戒备的状态。他轻轻地碰了一下她的手：“Lil？”  
她没有动作，也没有回应。他加大了一下手里的力道：“莉莉。”  
他感到了，他感到她全身的一阵战栗，他温柔地按住了她的双臂，让她看向他，当他看到她脸颊上细小却深刻的切l口时，他倒吸了一口气：“你还好吗？”  
她茫然空洞地看了他一会。摇了摇头，眼泪终于落了下来。他将她拉入怀里，环抱住了她。这时，其他三人也走近了。小天狼星伸出一只手，轻轻抚摩着莉莉的头发，莱姆斯也轻柔地握住了她的胳膊，彼得则朝向门口，警惕地举着魔杖望风。他们在这里静静地站了一会儿，四个男孩子始终围绕着她，直到她的抽泣完全平息。  
“走，”詹姆的手轻轻地划过她的手臂，安抚着她，“让我们带你回去清理一下。”  
他们走回格兰芬多塔楼。这次所用的时间比他们急匆匆赶来时花的时间要久的多。当他们回到肖像洞口时，莱姆斯先穿上了隐形衣，检查了一下公共休息室的情况，当他带着空无一人的消息回来后，其他人也跟上了他。詹姆环顾了一下空荡的休息室，不消片刻就做出了决定：他小心地握住莉莉的手，将她引向男生宿舍的楼梯。  
她缄默地跟着他，紧紧地依附着他的手，不去考虑男孩子们低低的交谈——  
“尖头叉子，你搞什么鬼？我们该把她带到女生寝室。”  
“是的大脚板我们应该这样，但是我们不能进去，记得吗？”詹姆低声反驳了回去，“你想要在她受伤的时候，留她一个人爬这么多楼梯么？她可以来我们的寝室，我们可以偷偷帮她处理伤口，查看她的伤势。”  
“他说得对，板子。”彼得的声音从身后传来，“而且，放低你的声音，你会吵醒别人的。”  
他们来到了门前。詹姆推开了门，将莉莉带了进来，小天狼星和彼得紧随其后。莱姆斯在玄关停住了：“我去找弗兰克。”其他三个男孩一脸不解地看着他，他不禁翻了下眼睛，“他的治愈术比我们所有人学的都好，而且如果不经过我们同意的话，他也不会泄露半分。”他轻手关好身后的门，几个男孩回头去看莉莉，她正站在房间中央，双手紧紧地抱住自己。  
“坐吧，Lils。”詹姆挥了挥手，示意她愿意坐在哪里都可以。她缓缓地动身，落座在他的床沿。詹姆走到她身前，屈膝查看她的伤口，小天狼星端着一盆温水和毛巾走了过来。莉莉接过毛巾，开始擦拭自己的脸。  
“我不想谈这个。”她的声音很静，但是很坚定。尽管詹姆明白这并不是最好的方式，但是他还是点了点头，毕竟她的声音听起来更坚强、更像她自己了，这是件好事情。  
午夜之前，只有詹姆和莉莉还在醒着。两人并肩坐着，倚靠着床头板。弗兰克已经回去了，他处理好了莉莉脸上所有的创口，同时，他注意到了这些伤口的奇怪之处，并且指出，这和爱丽丝受到的攻击十分相似。如果掠夺者们偷听到的一切是真的的话，那就是斯内普发明了这个毒咒，而后他和他的小伙伴们则将此在其他学生身上试验取乐。  
莉莉彻底拒绝讨论这个话题，其他人一个个都去睡了。詹姆强迫自己不要去细想这个事实：现在他们两个正坐在他的床上，细细地、有一搭没一搭地说着。  
“梅林，这个月真是过得和翔一样，是不是？”莉莉的声音里满是疲惫，从她将自己的脑袋栖息在他肩膀的动作上他可以确定，她早已筋疲力竭，该睡觉休息了。  
他轻轻地笑着她刚才的话语：“只是不那么好。我只能部分同意。”  
莉莉打了个哈欠，盘起了双腿，蜷起身子转向他，她抱住了他的胳膊：“谢谢你，詹姆。谢谢你来找我。”  
“随时效劳。”他的声音几不可闻，他也不确定，她究竟有没有听到。  
过了一会儿，她便沉入了梦乡。他确信她不会被吵醒后，轻轻地抱起了她，调整好她的位置，为她盖上了自己的被子，掖好被角。她的发丝散落在他的枕头上，他轻轻地抚过它们，看着她脸上的紧张和焦虑随着睡梦消弭。他轻手轻脚地在她身侧躺下，躺在被子的上面，闭上了眼睛，感受着她的气息和一切——她安全了，而且，就在他的身边。


	6. 第六章 呼神护卫

「1977年5月3日，11点20分，上午」  
银色的烟雾从魔杖的末端逸散，看着小天狼星挫败的表情，莉莉忍不住笑了起来。  
“这见鬼的！愚蠢的！咒语！”他大声牢骚着，“什么样的魔法还需要同时考虑你的精神状态？我的意思是，如果一个摄魂怪正向你袭来，你很难去想你的生日蛋糕或者初吻之类的，不是么？”  
艾玛压低了魔杖，故作惊讶地问：“你是在想你的初吻么，小天狼星。那可真是甜蜜到爆炸啊。”  
“我没说我在想我的初吻！我说了么？”小天狼星愤怒地冲她呲了呲牙。“我是想说这种咒语只适合那群多愁善感的家伙，当一群毛骨悚然的怪物扑向你的时候，谁还有脑袋想这些？”  
“哇唔，大脚板多么善解人意啊。”詹姆从桌边向后一倚，以便把自己的脑袋搭在小天狼星的肩膀上，还冲他飞了个媚眼，“你真是个内心柔软的人。”  
“滚l犊l子，叉子！”小天狼星狠狠地拍了一把他的后脑勺，“我才不心软，你才是！你脑子有坑！”  
“男孩们！男孩们！”弗利维教授尖尖的声音打断了他们，“集中一点注意力好么？实际上，释放出烟雾已经十分难做到了，许多学生永远无法召唤出实体守护神。布莱克先生，如果你们有人能在今天做到的话，我一定会惊呆的。继续尝试吧，嗯？”  
他走向教室的另一侧，去处理一起口角，留下小天狼星抱紧了胳膊，闷闷地发泄道：“见鬼的，愚l蠢的，课程！”  
莱姆斯再次尝试了一下这个咒语，一片银光从他的杖顶喷出，然而它们依旧没有成型，“可恶，”银光缓慢地消散了，“但我可不会这样说。魔咒课非常有用。”  
“我同意。呼神护卫！”莉莉挥舞了一下魔杖，沮丧地呼了口气，她连一丝烟雾都没有制造出来。“我知道这是一个很难的咒语，但想想它的重要性。”  
“伊万斯，你是在想将来什么时候碰到摄魂怪么？”小天狼星抬起了眉毛，一脸疑惑。  
“未雨绸缪，”詹姆插嘴说，“谁都不知道前面有什么，哥们儿。”  
他的右侧传来一声粗鲁无理的嘲笑。詹姆转过身，发现穆尔塞伯一脸凶光看着他：“想想什么在等着你，一个守护神可救不了你自己，波特。”  
“哦，是么？”莱姆斯冷冷地说，他一只手紧紧地按住小天狼星的肩膀，强迫他不要发作，“还有，你说，到底是什么在等着我们，穆尔塞伯？”  
穆尔塞伯残忍地笑了：“哦，我可不想破坏了惊喜。但是我可以说，我不介意为了你们的未来再多定几套方案。”  
小天狼星和詹姆都攥紧了手中的魔杖。可莉莉警告了他们一眼，弗利维教授又向这边走来了。他们没有动手。这次，弗利维教授赶走了穆尔塞伯，让他回到自己的小组。  
“卑鄙小人，”小天狼星从牙缝里挤出这几个字，“他以为他是谁？”  
“他是个人渣，”莉莉忍不住瑟缩了一下，“我一直以为他是个恐怖的人渣，尤其是经历了他去年对玛丽做的那件事之后，这种感觉增强了十倍。”  
“我认为他和他的朋友今年对你做的事情也足够坏了。”艾玛盯着他的背影，皱紧了眉头，“他身上一定有某个地方出了问题。”  
“家族传统。”詹姆平静地说，大家好奇地看向他，他示意大家围了过来，施了一个闭耳塞听咒，“他的哥哥和父亲都有食死徒的嫌疑，他们目前正在就卷入几起杀人案和其他一些罪名接受调查。我猜他们向他透露过一些，他也会将自己在学校里搞得一些勾当告诉他们。”  
“等一等，”艾玛看起来吓坏了，“你是在暗示，他说有什么等着我们的时候，他指的是神秘人？”  
小天狼星对她嗤之以鼻：“别惊慌失措的，我才不信他是指伏地魔本人会亲自出马。”  
艾玛听到这个名字轻轻地抽了口气，她不是唯一一个听到这个名字退缩的人，可显然她是将这份恐惧藏得最失败的那个。  
“他更有可能指的是，所有不属于食死徒阵营的人，都会自动成为他们的靶子。这已经成了一个‘不追随，就反对’一样的事情，没有中立的余地。”詹姆镇定地解释说，“爸爸不能告诉我太多，但是外面的世界的确有很多肮脏的事情正在发生。如果我们认为等到我们毕业的时候事情会有所好转，那就太天真了。”  
“难道这些天来你不是个快乐的小二货么？”莉莉涩声开口，詹姆飞快地冲她咧嘴笑了笑。  
“我们的确需要正视现实。事情很糟，毫无疑问。虽然我知道这些，不代表我不乐观。邓布利多还有所有的傲罗都站在我们这边，魔法部也不会向他们屈服。他最终会失败。”詹姆的话语掷地有声，让人无法不相信他。  
短暂的沉默过后，莱姆斯继续拿出魔杖，尝试了一下守护神咒语，一只银色的狼从他魔杖的末端跳了出来，他震惊地睁大了双眼。  
詹姆和小天狼星略显惊恐地短暂对视了一眼。他们显然想到了莱姆斯的秘密，这会不会将一切坐实呢？莉莉看着他们失措的脸，忍不住笑出声来。弗利维教授则激动地冲过来，向莱姆斯表示祝贺。  
莉莉收起笑意，回忆着刚才的笑声，再次尝试了一遍这个咒语：“呼神护卫！”  
一缕白色的烟雾从她魔杖的末端倾泻出来，她努力让自己为此感到高兴，毕竟这是她第一次使这个咒语产生效果。可这并没有给她多少希望能召唤出实体守护神。如果这样的发自内心的大笑都不够的话，她不知道她还能不能找到其他的回忆。

「1977年5月8日，9点45分，夜」   
是的，她确信她听到了女孩的吃吃笑声，没错。莉莉打开了壁橱门，闭上眼睛抬起头，无奈地叹了口气：“你们两个，出来。”  
她无视了身后乐不可支的莱姆斯，背过身去，让那两个学生整理好自己。他们从他身后的橱柜中跌跌撞撞地出来，非常局促不安。  
她求助地看了莱姆斯一眼，而他却只是事不关己地微微挑了挑眉毛。她再次长叹一声，转过身去面对这两个低年级学生，明显，这次轮到她进行思想教育了。  
她抱起双臂，瞪着她面前这两个被抓包的五年级学生。这是她作为级长的第二个年头了，可她在处理类似的事情的时候，依旧觉得有点害羞。  
“我相信你们两个很清楚校规吧？确切的说，是宵禁？”  
她等着两人点头之后，接着开口说：“很好。那我就不用解释为什么你们每个学院各减10分，而且周六你们都得关禁闭。分开禁闭。”她迅速地补充了一句，成功地将男孩脸上将要浮起的窃笑扼杀在源头。两个人能再次点了点头，他们都丧气地耷拉着头，这样便不用去看对面两位级长的脸。莉莉一阵庆幸，因为其实她在处理这些事情的时候也是非常紧张的。  
“而且，拜托，收纳清洁工具的壁橱？下次做点功课好么？这不仅没什么新意，而且我很怀疑这舒不舒服。下次接吻的时候，找个更合适的地方。快回你们的公共休息室。”  
他们拔腿就跑。莉莉盯着面前的墙壁，直到确定他们跑远了，她才回头去看莱姆斯。他早就笑得呲牙咧嘴，而看到她尴尬而害羞的神情，更让他歇斯底里的笑了起来。  
“这不好笑！”莉莉抗议道。她的脸有如火烧，“太讨厌了！我讨厌我可能看到更多的女孩不穿上衣躲在里面，这比全校所有男生加起来都讨厌！我讨厌当我遇到自己抓过的人时，就想起他们在密闭的空间亲热的场景。我再也不能直视这所学校里的一些人了！”  
她吐槽完后，莱姆斯控制住了自己的情绪，他在她对面解释说：“抱歉，我是在笑你让他们做好功课之类的，我发誓，这是我听过的最好笑的事情之一了。”  
“是呀。非常好笑。”莉莉板着脸回答，莱姆斯的嘴角禁不住又弯起来了。他们继续踏上巡逻之路，缓慢但平稳地走到了三楼。  
“所以，我应该告诉叉子别选壁橱是不是？只是躲开放清洁工具的那些呢，还是躲开所有的呢？”  
莉莉不解地看了他一眼：“你在说什么，莱姆斯？”  
他歪起嘴笑了：“只是来确定一下，你觉得那些地方是适合亲吻的。显然，壁橱已经出局了，但厨房对你来讲，明显没问题。你觉得空教室怎么样？”  
红晕再一次爬上了莉莉的脸颊：“莱姆斯·卢平，我不和你谈这些。而且我的接吻偏好和詹姆一点关系也没有。非常感谢。”  
莱姆斯再一次挂起那样欠揍的笑：“你就继续这样说服自己吧，莉莉。”  
他将双手插进口袋，吹起了口哨。时而停下来打开门，检查一下空荡的教室。当他们路过变形术教室时，莱姆斯又说话了。  
“所以，我得问一下。近来又迷倒在詹姆的嘴唇下了嘛？”  
“莱姆斯！”莉莉迅速地四顾了一下——他们正处在一个荒无人烟的走廊中，还是在夜晚，在宵禁之后，她突然意识到自己刚才的行为是多么荒谬。“不，我没有。而且我不明白你为什么会问我这样一个可笑的问题。”  
“好~~吧~~~”莱姆斯拖长了声音，“因为大多数晚上和他一起学习的不是你，或者吃饭和他坐在一起的不是你，还有观看他魁地奇训练的也不是你。你从来没有抱过他或者坐在他的大腿上，也没有牵着他的手或者做过其他什么暗示你们有好感的事情。”  
“当然了我们有好感！我们是朋友！”莉莉驳斥道。  
“接过吻的朋友。”莱姆斯纠正说。  
“就接过一次吻的朋友！在跨年夜！”莉莉反驳道，“跨年夜不算数的。”  
莱姆斯笑了：“这是什么女性内部的我不了解的潜规则么？”  
“不，但是这就是事实。新年是一个奇怪的时间点，每个人都有一种去亲吻某人个的冲动，而且去亲吻一个你通常不会去……亲吻的人，也是完全可以接受的。”她带着一点不确定停了下来，回想着自己杂乱无章的句子。然后，在确信它还是有些道理之后，她重重地点了点头，向莱姆斯强调了一下这个观点。  
莱姆斯听起来对这份宣言无动于衷：“你是在说你总会在跨年夜亲吻什么人么？”  
“额，没有……”  
“但是当你和詹姆在厨房的时候，你感到一种想要亲吻他的冲动？”  
“不！直到他亲了我之后！”莉莉反驳道。  
“但是他的确亲了你，然后你回吻了他，因为你想这样做。而且现在你几乎花了你一半的时间和他在一起。所以我很好奇，莉莉，你到底对我最好的哥们儿有什么企图？”  
“哦梅林！”莉莉狠狠地向上翻了个白眼，祈祷自己平静下来，“我要重复一遍：我不和你谈这些，莱姆斯！”  
“为什么不呢？”他问，歪起脑袋看向她。  
“因为我没什么好说的！”莉莉清楚，自己的语气已将自己的情绪表露无疑，“詹姆和我是朋友，我们自跨年夜之后再也没有接吻过。我不知道我还能说什么，除了说：你是对的。”  
莱姆斯看起来既是震惊，又是迷惑。莉莉发现自己不得不解释一下。  
“是你之前所说的关于我和詹姆的事情。我不讨厌他，而且从来没有讨厌过他。我讨厌他有些时候特别魂淡的行为，但是他现在好多了，而且他从来没有像我之前曾经说过的那么坏。他是一个很好的朋友，我很关心他。但是如果你们脑补什么罗曼蒂克的话，想多了。”  
莱姆斯打量着她，最终点了点头：“好吧。我只是好奇。我关心你们两个人。”  
莉莉的表情迅速柔和了：“我知道。但你不用担心什么，我和詹姆是朋友，我们保持着这样的关系。我不认为我们之中有谁想把这一切搞砸。”  
“好吧。”莱姆斯回答，伸出手示意她走在前面。他们安静地走了一会，直到莉莉挽起莱姆斯的手臂，开始向他询问一些魔药作业的问题。  
「1977年5月15日，3点00分，下午」  
每次看詹姆打魁地奇的感觉总是很奇妙。莉莉想。他截断了赫奇帕奇追球手之间的一次传球，然后向着一个她感觉非常莫名其妙的方向飞出了一段，投进了球。尽管她内心还是有些埋怨他的莽撞，这不妨碍她和其他人一起，为他欢呼起来。  
她看着他把球传给弗兰克，弗兰克猛地俯冲下去，熟练地翻了一个身，把球反手投回了詹姆的必经之路上，他看也没看，就接住了球。这一切完成得急如星火滴水不漏，莉莉都没有时间反应过来这是怎么发生的。然而，他却清楚地预判了球的轨迹，因为在他的领导下，整个队伍都为着那个显而易见的目标刻苦训练着。在对方的守门员意识到自己应该调整位置之前，球已经呼啸着从左翼飞进了圆环。  
评论员乔纳森·布特紧锣密鼓的声音回荡在球场上：“格兰芬多队长詹姆·波特再进一球！现在是80比30，格兰芬多领先。赫奇帕奇的防御战打得非常顽强，然而格兰芬多今天下午的表现堪称无缝连接！有传言称波特训练队伍极其严苛，我们今天显然已经看到了成效！”  
詹姆飞过格兰芬多所在的看台，向他们挥手致意。一些低年级的学生的叫好声更响了，而莉莉则是气恼地摇了摇头。她笑话了一阵儿马琳的癫狂行径，然而当她自己看着他飞翔在赛场上的英姿时，周围朋友的谈话也变得模糊不清了。  
他一直很擅长魁地奇。甚至比她想象中的还天赋异禀。不得不承认，在大多数学生最早五年级加入球队的情况下，三年级就能成为队员的确得有两把刷子，然而这不仅仅是飞行天赋——尽管他似乎就是为飞行而生的——还包括策略和团队合作。她之前没有意识到这些，没有意识到他除了自己的进球之外，助攻也做得同样出色，直到她观看了他作为队长的训练之后，看着他陪着每个人在不同的角度进行练习，让她不得不佩服他的责任感。  
他不仅仅是一个好的魁地奇球员。她一边想着，一边看着他飞过场地，向坚守球门的理查德·波顿叮嘱着什么。他是一个很棒的队长。真有趣，她之前从来没有自觉地去想过这些。此时，詹姆已同波顿讲完了话，他环顾整个球场，向裁判员欧克舒特教授示意叫了一个暂停。  
爱丽丝侧过身子问她：“你猜他们想要干什么？”随着她的询问，格兰芬多的球员们已经落地，围成了一圈。  
莉莉耸了耸肩：“不知道。我发现，想要预测詹姆要做什么实在是太难了，尤其是和魁地奇相关的一切，简直难上加难。更何况小天狼星和弗兰克总是帮他这些疯狂的行为火上浇油。”  
“嘿，疯不疯的，它们一定有用。看我们赢的次数多多呀！”马琳见缝插针地补充道。这时，格兰芬多的球员们升空返回了赛场，马琳兴奋地圈起手指，吹了个口哨。  
他们到达既定位置后，欧克舒特骑在他的扫帚上，在詹姆和他对面赫奇帕奇选手正中间举起鬼飞球。哨声响了，鬼飞球被抛向天空，被格兰芬多的第三名追球手安东尼·乔丹一把攫住了。赫奇帕奇的追球手们彻底失算了，他们原本都以为詹姆会出手的。现在，他们的击球手已经被缠住了，无暇他顾，詹姆和弗兰克紧跟上了安东尼，飞近了球门。不到一分钟，安东尼就将鬼飞球投进了中央的圆环，莉莉看着詹姆向着正对着赫奇帕奇球门的斯莱特林们自得地咧开了嘴，忍俊不禁。  
一个半小时后，比赛的节奏逐渐慢了下来。比分是120比60，场面依旧对格兰芬多有利。然而弗兰克被一个游走球伤到了膝盖，飞翔的时候看来剧痛难忍，还有身为击球手的马修·格里高利，鼻子也是血流不止。詹姆将他拉到一边，迅速念了个咒语，血流停止了。然而他的鼻子却被明显打弯了。他和詹姆迅速地交换了一下战术，挥舞着手臂夹杂着其他肢体动作，最后詹姆摇了摇头，飞走了。  
乔纳森·布特的声音再次洪亮而又尖利地响起，莉莉刚才只顾着看场边詹姆和马修的交流，完全忘记了观看赛场局势。  
“我想赫奇帕奇的找球手邓普西，已经锁定了金色飞贼！她明显加快了速度，而且看起来目标明确！戴维斯也没有坐以待毙，身为格兰芬多的找球手，他也在拼命追击。”  
欢呼声和奚落声从场地的各处涌来，每一个人都瞩目于两个找球手的竞赛之中。莉莉听见詹姆大声提醒着队内的其他成员，让他们专注自己的位置，他自己也抱着鬼飞球冲向赫奇帕奇的后场。小天狼星紧随其后，击走了一个游走球，莉莉的视线在球场上扫来扫去，希望不要落下任何一边的进程。  
布特的评论依旧拼命紧跟着赛程：“波特拿到了鬼飞球，正伺机向赫奇帕奇球门发起进攻，找球手的竞争已经到达了白热化！邓普西身形更小，这给了她速度和灵活的优势，而戴维斯的体能和持久度更强，现在他无疑正在利用这方特长！”  
莉莉听着解说，她的眼睛却注目着球场另一侧的詹姆和其他追球手。突然，一个游走球呼啸而来，莉莉倒抽了一口气，只见他急忙做了个树懒抱树滚。但不幸的是，他还是不够快，球擦着他的左踝飞了过去，他一翻身，恢复了直立的姿势。  
他示意弗兰克和安东尼补上，小天狼星在上放防守，他则飞到场地的另一边，撕下了一段袍子，扎在受伤的腿上。莉莉在内心责骂着他这疯狂的举动，大多数人受伤后都会叫个暂停，检查一下伤势，但是不，詹姆·波特不会这样做。  
突然，她尝到了一丝腥甜的味道，原来她不知不觉咬破了自己的嘴唇。她依旧扎根在原地，看着詹姆检查了一下腿上的临时绷带，大幅度的动作疼得他皱了皱眉，但是他依旧返回到赛场上空。  
而此刻，评论员乔纳森·布特的声音又飙向了一个新的顶点：“我看到飞贼了！两名找球手并驾齐驱，而飞贼就在正前方！谁抓住飞贼，谁就能为队伍赢得150分并且赢得比赛！我想邓普西的速度优势更明显，但是戴维斯更有经验！他们都靠近了目标——他们都伸出了手——而且——而且——！”  
格兰芬多阵营的尖叫声震耳欲聋，莉莉的目光不由自主地追着两名找球手，半空中的其他队员甚至也都近乎停止了比赛，关注着这场角逐，两名找球手你追我赶，都想借机一举制胜——“戴维斯捉住了它！”布特尖叫道，“只差一点点！但是戴维斯手臂更长，终于在邓普西之前抓住了它！格兰芬多，胜！”  
欢呼声在人群中爆发出来。格兰芬多人个个情绪高涨。莉莉眼前的球场瞬间变成了金红色的海洋。  
「1977年5月16日，0点20分，夜」  
晚风习习，拂过莉莉的双颊。她半身探出窗户，红色的发丝在柔柔的夜风里浮动。  
一只手掌突然落在了她的后背。她低低惊叫了一声，直到一个熟悉的声音从她身后传来——  
“你不是要跳下去吧，嗯？”  
她给了自己一小段时间，平复了自己的心跳，转过头去。詹姆·波特的笑脸占据了她的视野，他金褐色的眼睛定定的看着她的面庞，嘴角加深了弧度。  
“不，不会跳下去，但是你要在那样吓唬我一次的话，我更有可能会掉下去。”她挖苦道。他笑意更深，轻移到窗角，揽住了她的腰肢，与她并肩伸出头去。  
“需要一些新鲜空气么？”她看着他的侧脸，看着他又稍稍探出一点身子，静静地问。他的头发像往常一样凌乱，眼镜依旧有些歪斜，他的眼镜到了夜晚经常会变成这样，因为白天不知道从什么时候开始，他就懒得再将眼镜托回鼻梁，整理直立了。他微微转头看向她，惬意地微笑了。  
“是啊。我喜欢派对，但是梅林，公共休息室实在是太挤了。”  
“我以为你喜欢人群。”莉莉的声音很轻，她遥遥望向向地面，看着湖泊和树林被笼上了一层斑斓的星辉。  
詹姆笑了：“我是社交型的人，没错。但是……我不知道。可能今晚这一切有点过了。我感觉……有点‘幽闭恐惧’什么的。”  
“这可能和想方设法靠近你的大把大把的姑娘们有关。我非常惊讶，她们居然没把其他人的眼珠抠出来。”莉莉非常努力地、不想让她的语气中流露出一点点怨念，可她确定，一丝些微的苦涩还是匍匐出来。她希望他没有注意到这一点，因为假使他细问的话，她根本无法解释。她只是不喜欢他花时间和其他女孩在一起。他是，她的，朋友。她从来没有想过自己也是一个有占有欲的人，但很显然，她有这个潜质，而且已经被唤醒。  
“什么姑娘们？”詹姆不在乎的声音响起，将她从思绪中迟迟地唤回来，“我没看见什么姑娘。”  
这番简单的表白让她瞬间开心起来，对此她没有深想。可看着他与她一起坐在窗沿，而不是与派对中那些想和他搭讪、想引起他注意的人在一起，她还是笑了。  
“相信我，她们就在那里，”她说，“但是她们可能都想着怎么用计吃掉你的。”  
他了然地笑了：“好吧，我知道有这么群人。当你既富有又是纯血统的时候，总是有这样的人。她们喜欢的是……我想说什么来着……与一个波特约会的迷之虚荣感？”  
莉莉大笑起来：“我知道对于其中一些人来说可能是对的。但这不仅仅是因为你的姓氏。你知道的，不是么？”  
詹姆挑起一根眉毛示意她解释。她吃惊地叹了口气：“詹姆。”任谁都能听出语气中不可言说的难以置信。  
“莉莉。”他调皮地回答。  
她略嫌恼怒地吸了吸鼻子，从他的臂弯脱出身来，倚靠着窗角的墙壁。她小声开口，决绝地不去看他的眼睛：“詹姆，你是魁地奇队长，你很聪明，很受欢迎，你们那些该死的恶作剧也很有人气，还有……哦，梅林，你非要让我说出来，是不是？”  
詹姆一动不动。他依然半探出窗外，但是却扭身朝向她，这样他就可以在她说话的时候看着她。  
她深吸一口气鼓起勇气，将喉中梗住的一切倾吐出来，她说得那么快，他的思维几乎都要跟不上她的话语：“还有，你本人并不是平平无奇不是么？我认为你可以很放心地将你的颜值排在女孩们想要约会你的原因的前列。”  
詹姆轻轻的歪了歪头，可是她似乎下定了决心不去看他。他伸出手扣住了她的下巴，食指轻轻用力，转过她的脸，直到她的眼睛对上他的：“向我说这些话真的让你很害羞么？”  
听着他似惊又疑的语调，莉莉垂下了眼睛，轻轻嗫嚅：“是的。”  
他叹了一声，转身背靠窗沿：“这很荒谬。”她不由自主地抬起眼睛看他，他停顿了一秒，解释道：“我认为你很美，我不会羞于告诉你，因为这是事实。为什么承认你认为我长得好会让你忸怩呢？我也认为你很聪明、善良还有甜美，告诉你这些我也毫无压力。”  
“是呀。”莉莉努力挤出一个回应，“我想我们都承认你总是在坦承感情方面比我强一些。”  
“只是在表达方面比你强一些罢了。”詹姆看着她羞红的脸笑了，他放过了她，转换了话题：“想出去走走么？”  
莉莉一阵错愕：“走走？”  
詹姆露齿一笑：“这是个温暖的夜晚，我们可以与清风相伴。况且，夜晚的外景与白天不同，你还从来没有在夜里出去过，是不是？”  
莉莉抱起了双臂：“你最好给个合理的理由，詹姆。我知道我们曾经在宵禁之后溜出过塔楼，但是你不觉得，这和去城堡外溜达是两码事么？不说别的，只有梅林知道外边的树林里有多少奇怪的生物。”  
詹姆故意咧开嘴笑了：“我从来没发现，你是个缩头乌龟，伊万斯。”  
他知道自己这一招够损，质疑一个格兰芬多的勇气简直堪称卑劣，但是收到的效果却是甚合他意。  
当他刚提出散步的时候，莉莉对他还是半信半疑。然而在隐形衣的助力下，他用了不到十五分钟就引领她溜出了城堡。他们渐行渐远，直到城堡在视线中消失，当确信任何一个从窗户都不能看到他们的身影后，詹姆收起了隐形衣。  
时维五月，夜风和煦。城堡外一片静寂，只有森林中动物的低鸣。这个夜晚没有月亮，但是清朗的空气使得星光倾泻无阻，足矣视物。然而除了宁静之感，这样黑这样静的夜总会使人心底蔓上一丝不安。莉莉伸出手去，直到碰到了詹姆温热的肌肤——她将自己的手滑进他的手掌，他回握回来，使她的内心一阵充盈。  
他们静静地前行，享受着这一份祥和，还有，无论他们会不会承认，都还有——他们彼此唯一的陪伴。最终，詹姆打破了这份静默：“你知道我说的是真心的，对不对？”  
她匆匆扫了他一眼，可惜她只能看到他面孔的轮廓和头发的残影，并看不清他的表情：“什么意思，詹姆？”  
她感觉手边遽然一紧，意识到他已经停下了脚步，将她拉向他。她轻微跌了一跤，让他牵引着她后退了两步，抬起双手，下意识地扶住了他的胸膛；而他另一只手则稳住了她的骶骨，禁锢了她，帮助她恢复了平衡。她的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着，掌下是他灼热的胸肌，腰间是他的指尖的温度。她不禁再次感谢这黑夜的天光，因为她的脸颊已经烧成了一团火，唯一能安慰她的只有——他看不到这一切。在这些天里，有些时候，她不得不直面他在她体内所唤起的这种奇异感觉，但是……她还没有准备好，至少现在，还没有准备好。  
“我的意思是，当我说我认为你很美的时候。”他的嗓音仿若有些嘶哑，增添了一丝先前没有的粗粝，她吃了一惊，因为他的面庞，和她预想的要近，太过接近——接近到，她只要轻轻一踮脚尖，她就能感到他的呼吸和她的交织在一起，她就能轻轻拂过他的唇瓣，她就能品尝到他舌尖黄油啤酒的味道。  
在她问出自己究竟想不想这样做之前，他的嘴唇已经覆上了她的，她失去了呼吸，也失去了思考能力，彻彻底底！！  
起初，这一切只是双唇轻柔的碰触，然后，她感到她的双手从他的胸膛攀援而上，勾住了他的脖颈。她轻轻地将他拉近了一些，她确定她不是故意这样的，但这都无关紧要了，因为她脑海中的理智已然渐渐云散烟消，早已放弃了告诉她到底发生着什么。他的手依然停驻在她的身侧，结茧的手指轻轻抚摩着她的胯骨，她踮起了脚尖，再次压缩了他们之间的距离，触到了他的舌。她听到他轻轻地呻吟了一声。血液在她的大脑中奔涌，胸膛中的律动已近乎疼痛，他唇齿每一次噬咬，舌尖每一次交错，甚至仅仅是嘴唇的每一次摩擦，都诱惑着她一寸一寸地贴近了他的身体，直到他们中间，再也没有一丝一毫的间隙。  
随着一声喘息，他们的双唇陡然分开。但是，莉莉的双手依旧环绕在他的脖子上，而他的双手，依旧栖息在她的腰间。  
“额。嗯……我不很确定现在要说什么，”詹姆的声音宛若鼻息，“我只想说……如果这，如果这不是你想要的……我很抱歉。”  
莉莉有气无力地笑了：“我不认为我有什么立场来指责你，没有什么好指责的。”  
“你确定么？”莉莉感觉他的嘴唇轻轻地印在她的发际，然而，突然袭来一阵无因无解的来由，让她感到自己的泪水刺痛了眼底。她再一次感谢黑暗隐没了这一切，将脸埋入他的胸膛点了点头，她的双手依然攀附着他。  
“我确定，只是……不要期望我知道我该怎么办。”  
她感到发间詹姆清浅的呼吸：“没关系的，莉莉。我不期待从你这里获得任何什么。我没有想过。”  
「1977年5月22日，2点15分，下午」  
莱姆斯银色的狼型守护神在他们中间欢快的穿梭着。莉莉内心暗暗承认，这有一点点惹恼了她，她一向擅长魔咒，可是很明显，她却不能搞定这个。别人能够做到这一切的事实真是糟心啊，讨厌。  
小天狼星是第二个召唤出实体守护神的。起初莉莉还吃了一惊，因为她一个晃眼，以为他的守护神也是一头狼。但是她立马就意识到了，两者之间还是有一些明显的区别。当她有机会近距离审视它时，她不得不承认，这只毛绒绒的、看起来有些破落的大狗可能是小天狼星最好的写照了。然而，当她发现詹姆的守护神是一只牡鹿的时候，她却非常诧异。  
她也无法细数为什么她觉得这很怪异，她只是这样觉得。她甚至努力去思考如果她没有看到这个结果，她会对他的守护神做出怎样的猜测，然而她的大脑却是一片空白。她只是……不能想出任何一种动物，可以准确地描摹詹姆·波特。但是牡鹿……却莫名地让她困扰。不过说起来，最近让她困扰的事情可真不少。  
她和詹姆在近几天……变得有些奇怪。她想，在某个人将你吻到头晕目眩，但是第二天再见却假装什么都没有发生的时候，她这种反应是正常的。事实是，她当晚失眠了。她躺在床上，担心着他们的关系改变了，因为如果真的发生变化了的话，她完全不知道该如何处理。所以，当他第二天一早若无其事地向她问候的时候，她其实是十分庆幸的。他们依旧是朋友，一切都还好，他们没把一切搞砸，这使她有所宽慰。  
但是真正的问题是，她现在忍不住带了一些异样的心情去看他。那不是一个短促的、像他们曾经一般，近乎友谊的吻，那是一个竭尽全力的、排山倒海的、神魂颠倒的吻。不知为何，当她神游天外的时候，那个吻总会反复浮现在她的脑海里。  
“大家都做得不错！”弗利维教授的喊声打断了她的思绪。只见他已经容光焕发地站在教室前，欣慰地看着所有学生，“我想现在每个人都至少能释放出烟雾了，再给大家最后几分钟的时间练习，我们就翻篇学习其他的内容。”  
莉莉的脸耷拉了下来。是的，她现在能轻而易举地发出一片烟雾，而且没错，这已经完全达到NEWT的要求了。但是如果她还没有完全掌握一个课题就要放弃，是违背她的本性的。尤其是当已经有其他人做到的时候。  
她闭上眼睛，希望能找到一个足够开心的回忆来帮助她召唤出实体守护神。她定神在她十岁的生日派对上，那是她最近一次的生日派对了。她念出了咒语，这次回报她的是一团浓郁的银色蒸汽，然而却仅仅只是蒸汽。  
她叹了一声。绞尽脑汁的去想一段更开心的回忆，更……强烈的，更有力的。当她思考之时，突然詹姆的笑声穿过教室传了过来，她不由自主地看向了他所在的位置——  
他斜靠在桌边，双手扳住桌沿，他颀长的双腿交叠在身前，头微微地后仰着。他的头发依旧凌乱，好像被揉过一样，他正被小天狼星逗得哈哈大笑，眼中也似乎正有星辰闪烁。  
有关那个吻的记忆突然再次跃入了她的脑海。她看着他的身影，嘴角不由得弯起了弧度，她感到一阵暖流淌过自己的肌肤，这让她不假思索地举起了魔杖。  
“呼神护卫。”这仅仅是一声低语，只是低语，但是她魔杖末端的烟雾突然开始聚拢，呈现出动物的形状。  
哦神呐！她真是要有麻烦了。回忆亲吻詹姆·波特显然比她回忆其他一切更让她开心。使她开心到足以召唤出一个实体守护神，揭示着她内心的正面力量。  
牝鹿。一只牝鹿形状的守护神。  
哦，梅林。  
她飞速抬眼，看看是不是有人正在看她。真是三生有幸，似乎这个房间里所以有的人都在专注于自己的事情或者交谈，除了斯内普。他看着她的守护神，眼中的憎恶、恐惧以及期许奇异地混合在一起。但是当他发现她看到他时，他板起了脸，讥讽了一声，不再看她，却似乎比往常少了一丝轻蔑。她在其他人注意之前尽快隐匿了守护神，这时弗利维教授叫停的声音正好响起，她坐在位子上，努力理清自己混乱的思维。  
好吧，好吧。她其实读过一些相关文献。没有深究，但是了解一些。这是默契的象征。她只知道这么多。守护神是个人性情的实体展现。如果用一个更美的词汇解释，这意味着他们有着相似的……灵魂。即使没有守护神，她可能自己也会发现：她和詹姆在很多方面都相似，相似的信仰，相似的才能，相似的价值观。  
所以这恰恰证明了他们有多么相像，他们之间有多么的默契。  
情况不能比这更复杂了。


End file.
